The True Story of Peter Pan
by Vintage Lost Girl
Summary: What if Wendy lied about her adventures in Neverland? What if Peter never fell for Wendy? What if she wasn't chosen to be the lost boy's mother? What if another girl went to Neverland along with Wendy and her brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n: Well As you can see this is my first story. Um I love Peter Pan so I figured why not? This is based completely off of the 2003 movie. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, or the 2003 movie.****)**

My name is Elanora or simply Ella. My parents had died a few months previous to the advents that changed our lives forever. Who are they? You might ask, well that answer was simple. My cousins Wendy, John and Micheal Darling. Our adventure was said to have begun on a quiet evening when we were telling stories in the nursery. Wendy loved to tell of the brave Cinderella and the fearsome Captain Hook. I told stories as well, where did you think Wendy learned them from? Me of course. But now I preferred to to tell horrors.

I was older by a few months, I had just turned thirteen while Wendy was still twelve. I loved to sing as well, I sang lullaby's to John, Wendy and Micheal every night before we went to bed and quite enjoyed it.

_Wosh._

John's wooden sword swung above Wendy's head and right into the book shelf as Nana, the Darling's dog began to bark at the window. I jumped up from the arm chair I had lazed across and followed my cousins to the window. As we peered out into the night sky but there was nothing there, not a bird, nor a leaf. So we just forgot about it. For as what troubles an adult will never trouble a child.

"Alright Michael, time for your bath." I told him sweetly, brushing his beautiful ginger hair out of his slightly freckled face. I guess I was more of the responsible, motherly type. Michael made a face, crossed his arms and shook his head.

"No way Elly Belly." He said stubbornly. I sighed and knelt down to his level.

"Alright, you've asked for it." I stated standing up. "Nana!" I exclaimed, chuckling as I watched the female Newfoundland chase my small red-headed cousin out of the room. I walked to my wooden dresser as I shared one with Wendy. I had the top two drawers while Wendy had the bottom. It worked alright. I had some of my clothes in the suit case. I glanced at the picture sitting on the night stand it was of my parents.

In photograph my small family lie in the green grasses of sunny California where we liked to vacation in the summer. My mother's hand grasped in my right hand while my father's was in my left, my father's left hand was full of my Siberian Husky Brandeline's dark grey fur as she posed with us her plump pink tongue lolled out of her mouth. We all supported large grins as if we were right where we wanted to be- together.

I almost let a tear fall from my large blue eyes before wiping them roughly. I promised myself I wouldn't cry for them again, it was a sign that I wasn't doing fine and if aunt Darling knew I wasn't doing fine she would send me back to that psychiatrist. I defiantly didn't want that. I believed I should have died in that plane crash along with my entire family, but I wasn't so lucky. Maybe if I did I wouldn't constantly be feeling this loss- this ache in my chest.

I shook my head and pulled out a pair of flannel black and white pajama bottoms, a black Camisole and my undergarments. I went down the stairs and past the kitchen unto the small other bathroom. It only contained a toilet and sink but that was ok for now. I normally showered in the mornings anyway. I stripped down and put my pajamas on, brushing out my long curly black hair and placing it into a side-braid. I pulled my necklace out of my camisole and opened the bathroom door. Walking I noticed the whole Darling family including Uncle Darling's sister Aunt Millicent seated in the living room as Aunt Darling played the piano, her fingers gliding gracefully over the keys.

I was fairly jealous of Aunt Darling, she was gorgeous, the loveliest lady in Blumesburry and she had a sweet mocking mouth that had one kiss on it. A kiss that I wanted so badly. I wasn't one of those cliche teenage girls who sat for hours waiting for her prince to come but, I still wanted that kiss. Someone to love me, someone to take the loneliness away.

My cousin's motioned for me to come have a seat on the couch, where I put Michael on my lap. Wendy got up to tell a tale at her brother's request. I smiled at Micheal's excitement, he was just so cute. Aunt Millicent looked completely appalled as John and Micheal told of some of the characters in Wendy's stories.

"Goodness how children are educated these days." Aunt Millicent commented at least trying not to look appalled. She never liked me, she claimed I was a bad example on the other children.

"I'm afraid I'm not landed at all Aunt, but I do know a thing about pirates!" Wendy exclaimed excitedly as she stood in front of the adults, Aunt Millicent in particular as Aunt Millicent placed a hand on her chest looking as though she was about to have a heart attack.

"My unfilled ambition is to write a great novel in three parts about my adventures!" Wendy told everyone with a small giggle at the end. Aunt Millicent's eyes widened.

"What adventures?" She asked abruptly. This seemed to put a damper on my young naive cousin's mood. I hugged Micheal close to me.

"Well I have yet to have them," Wendy stated shortly. "but they will be perfectly thrilling!" Wendy ran back near her parent's as Aunt Millicent spoke up.

"But child novelist are not highly thought of in good society." Aunt Millicent stated in a knowing tone. "And there is nothing more difficult to marry than a novelist."

"Marry?" I finally spoke up along with Wendy, Uncle Darling John and Micheal.

"But Aunt, Wendy is not yet thirteen." Aunt Darling said defending her daughter.

"Wendy, Ellanora dears walk towards me so I may appraise you." I slowly set Micheal down off of my lap and walked to stand next to Wendy, I had know idea where this was going. We slowly walked towards her as Uncle Darling commanded Wendy to stand up straight, my cousins began to giggle.

"Mmm, turn around." Aunt Millicent commanded once we reached her. The boys still giggling as I shushed them.

"Mm yes," She stated as she took one of my hands and one of Wendy's. "Oh it's quite as I expected. Both girls possess a woman's chin." Wendy pulled her hand to her mouth, while my two male cousins whispered in shocked tones. Aunt Darling put her hand to the right corner of her mouth in unison with I.

"A hidden kiss." Aunt Millicent stated, pulling my hand from my mouth and inspecting it.

"B-but what is it for?" Wendy asked in a small tone, I could tell she was afraid to hear the answer.

"It is for the one the kiss is for." Aunt Millicent said walking towards Wendy and since she still had my hand in her iron grip, pulling me along like a rag doll.

"They who find it, have slipped in and out of heaven." Aunt Millicent continued.

"Find what?" My puzzled cousin asked.

"The one the kiss belongs to." Aunt Millicent exclaimed at the same time I whispered it, clutching my mouth with my right hand. My Aunt and Uncle walked toward Wendy slowly, astonishment clearly etched in their features.

"My Wendy, a woman." Uncle Darling stated.

"Almost a woman." Aunt Millicent corrected ushering us out of the room. I took Micheal's hand and and we excited the living room. I was about to go upstairs when John stopped me, pointing toward the slightly ajar door. I stuck my head through just close enough to see and to hear, my cousins following suit.

Aunt Millicent was sitting at one end of the small table, my Aunt and Uncle on the other.

"They must spend less time with John and Micheal and more time with me." Aunt Millicent instructed causing gasps to come from my male cousins.

"They must have their own room," Aunt Millicent said. "A young lady's room." I didn't mind having a room without Micheal and John, it would defiantly give us both more space, but Micheal clearly seemed to mind because he opened his mouth to protest when John placed his hand over it effectively quieting Micheal.

"George, the daughter of a clerk can not hope to marry as that of a manager." Aunt Millicent stated knowingly. "You must attend more parties, make small talk with your superiors at the bank. Wit is very fashionable at the moment." Millicent sipped her drink.

"Wit?" Uncle Darling looked terrified as he downed his shot.

We hurried up to the nursery, not wanting to be seen by the adults. I tucked Micheal in first than John, Wendy tucked herself it. John suddenly shot up from his bed.

"Ella you must sing us a song, I fear I will not get to sleep without one, this is insane, Wendy and yourself do not need your own room." I sighed softly as Wendy and Micheal agreed with him.

"Have you ever thought this might be a good thing?" I asked sitting up on my for-poster bed, earning gasps from my cousins. "I mean we'll definitely have more space." No one said anything, they obviously didn't agree. So I begun to sing a song my mother sang to me a a child, for I had no clue someone was watching me.

"_When at night I go to sleep  
>Fourteen angels watch do keep;<br>Two my head are guarding,  
>Two my feet are guiding;<br>Two are on my right hand,  
>Two are on my left hand,<br>Two who warmly cover  
>Two who o'er me hover,<br>Two to whom 'tis given  
>To guide my steps to heaven."<em>

John smiled and lie back down, he soon closed his eyes and fell asleep. I glanced at Micheal, he was already asleep and snoring lightly. Wendy was looking at me from the bed next to me, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you not afraid Ellanora?" She asked me, she only called me Ellanora when she was upset or worried.

"Honestly?" I asked. She nodded.

"I would give anything to stay a child, but sometimes we all have to grow up." I told her shutting my eyes.

"Goodnight, Ella." Wendy whisper. I 'hmmed' already half asleep.

Third person p.o.v.

A person was in fact listening to Ellanora sing. To him she was perfect, she was beautiful and most importantly she 'would give anything to stay a child'. He opened the latch to the window as quietly as he could, as the window blew open Peter hovered through, nothing but happy thoughts in his curly blonde head. He looked over at the young girl laying beneath the violet satin sheets, her black hair coming out of the braid as she breathed slowly, in and out. She normally had nightmares at night as the boy observed, she'd toss and turn and shoot up from the bed gasping for breath.

He slowly flew over her, his fingers lightly brushing her porcelain face. He wanted her to come with him but that would have to wait. An acorn fell from his leafy green outfit and tumbled onto the floor making a satisfying crack. Wendy, how had always been a light sleeper shot awake with a gasp when she noticed the flying boy hovering over her cousin sat up from her bed. The boy flew back against the wall, Nana who was awoken by the sudden out burst, barked at the boy and chased him as he flew out the window.

Nana grabbed the flying boy's shadow as he attempted to escape. Wendy tumbled off of her bed with a yelp, taking her red comforter with her. Ellanora woke up at the sound of her cousins yelp, just as the window closed. Wendy who had gasped again as the boys shadow flew backwards ran toward the window, her barely conscious cousin following her.

"Wendy, are you alright, what are you doing?" Ellanora asked rubbing her blue eyes.

"A-a boy flew out the window, come on we have to see if he's ok!" Wendy exclaimed in a hushed tone grabbing her tired cousin's hand and dragging her out of the bedroom. She took a candle stick out of the side table that sat out of the children's room and lit it with the matches. Ellanora who thought her cousin had finally lost it followed her down the stairs and out the back door, where their window was. Wendy took the candle stick and shown it on the ground, looking for any sighs of a body but there wasn't one, for none had fallen.

"Wendy!" Ella exclaimed, taking her cousin's arm. "Wendy come on, no one is out here. You where probably just dreaming." She told her.

"B-but I saw-"

"Come on Wendy let's go back to bed." Ella cut her cousin off and pulled her into the house. Wendy blew out the candle and set it on the night stand then the two girls went back to bed.

Ellanora's p.o.v.

I woke up the next morning to Micheal shaking me awake. I groaned and pulled my comforter off of my body and stood up wincing as my bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. I walked to the dresser where Wendy was rummaging through her things and opened the second drawer where my school uniform was located. I found my white button up shirt along with my knee high navy blue skirt, my blue cardigan,my stockings, my undergarments and my hair brush. I didn't go without glancing shortly at the picture of my family.

I walked past Wendy and into the bathroom where I stripped down and got into the shower, letting the warm water cascade down my back. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, that is after Wendy had awoken me with the ridiculous story of the boy who flew out of our bedroom window.

I got out of the shower after successfully cleaning myself and dried my hair with the towel. I pulled on my undergarments and my stockings before pulling on my long sleeve button up shirt and tucking it into my navy skirt. I pulled my hair brush through my slightly tangled curls and placed them into a pony tale. I hated my uniform, but I guess it could have been worse. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my cardigan before leaving the bathroom, where Wendy was waiting patiently outside of the door in her pajamas, her uniform in hand. She was apparently wearing her white dress which we got with the uniform.

I walked into the nursery and grabbed my Marry Jane's out of the closet, before sitting on my bed and pulling them on my feet. I slipped my cardigan over my shoulders and went down the stairs into the kitchen. My male cousins where seated at the table already in their uniforms along with my uncle who was reading the paper.

"Good morning all." I muttered taking my seat next to Micheal.

"Good morning Ella." My Aunt replied from where she was cooking bacon on the stove. I lye my head down on the table.

"Ellanora, get your head off of the table." My Uncle snapped not even looking at me. I did as I was told and a plate of eggs and bacon was put in front of me by my Aunt. I thanked her and ate about half, unlike John who was scarfing down the whole plate. I had barely noticed Wendy come down the stairs, I was in my own little world. About ten minutes later everyone was ready and out the door, my cousins and I always walked to school, it was about six blocks. So that is alright. I was normally quiet in the mornings, unlike Wendy who was babbling away. Micheal who had slipped his hand in mine was humming softly walked beside John who was the only one actually listening to Wendy and occasionally replying.

We got there in about twenty minutes, right before the bell rang. Wendy and I dropped Micheal and John off and then walked to our first class. Even though I was slightly older than Wendy I was still in her grade. I took my seat next to Wendy and got my books out of my bag, this was going to be a long day.

The whole day Wendy was doodling something in her note book, it was the end of the day, we were making art. I disguarded the bracelet I was making, I wanted to know what she was drawing, I started leaning toward her when a ruler came down and smacked Wendy's note book. I turned to see our teacher with a very displeased look on her face. She grabbed the note book and the bell rang signaling school was over. Our teacher made us stay back after class, I had no idea why I was staying back.

"So if this is Ellanora's bed, who is this?" Our teacher asked Wendy, I turned my head in their direction when I heard my name.

"A boy." Wendy said.

"And Ellanora, you say you know nothing about this?" Our teacher asked turning her attention to me. I hate to throw Wendy under the bus, but I seriously had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yes ma'am." I said in a respectful tone. Our teacher wrote a letter of outrage to Uncle Darling, handing it to the ginger haired delivery boy who gave us a smug smile before running off.

I sighed as we excited the room.

"We are in so much trouble when we get home and I don't even know why!" I exclaimed frustrated. Micheal and John where waiting out side of the class room for us. We didn't say anything to John or Micheal about what happened at school, there was no point, they'd find out eventually. As we walked past the grocery store, Wendy noticed the ginger haired delivery boy riding his bike past us. He had the same smug smile on his face that I just wanted to slap off.

"The letter!" Wendy yelled, an idea sparking in her eyes. The she took off running calling for the boy to stop.

"Darn it Wendy!" I yelled in frustration taking off after her, John, Micheal and Nana on my tale. We called after her as she ran all the way to the bank. I knew this wouldn't be good. She ran after the boy all the way into the bank doors.

"Father! I can explain!" Wendy yelled running after the boy who had the letter in hand. Nana skid across the floor and into Wendy who fell on top of her, the boy then fell onto Wendy and they all crashed into Uncle Darling and some men from the bank I didn't know._  
><em>

__"Oh Wendy!" I stated.

Uncle Darling was seething by time we got home, He drug Nana but her colar and outside into her dog house, ignoring my cousin's protests.

"I have been humilated! No! I must be a man children fear and adults respect! So you all don't end up on the streets!" Uncle Darling yelled, clipping Nana's collar to her leash that was connected to the wall.

"George, not so loud." Aunt Darling said.

"George the neighbors will hear." Aunt Millicent warned. Well I'm pretty sure Uncle Darling didn't give a rats furry arse if the neighbors would hear and I was right.

"So let them hear, let the whole world know!" He yelled, and then he looked down at Nana. "This is not a nurse! This is a dog!" Uncle spat pointing at Nana. He then ripped her nurses hat off her head. Everyone gasped. I honestly hoped they knew she really was a dog.

"Tomorrow, you two will begin your instruction with Aunt Millicent!" Uncle Darling stated in a lighter tone, but you could see how angry he really was.

"It's time for you to grow up." He said directly right to Wendy.

That night my Aunt and Uncle where going off to a party and we were to be put in Aunt Millicent's care. I remember Aunt Darling entering our room before leaving.

"Mother, can anything harm us when the nightlights are lit?" Little Micheal asked. He was just so cute.

"No precious. A nightlight is something a mother leaves to guard her children." Aunt Darling said with a smile then she went to light a candle by Wendy's bed.

"Mother, must you go to the party?" Wendy asked sitting up in her bed. My male cousins followed suit and soon we where all begging her to stay.

"Yes mother Father can go by his self." John suggested.

"By himself?" Aunt Darling asked placing Micheal on her lap. "Your father is a brave man, he's going to need the special kiss to face his colleges tonight."

"Father brave?" Wendy spoke my exact thoughts. John shook his head.

"There are many different kinds of bravery, there's the bravery of thinking of others before one's self." She told us. "Now your father has never swung a sword, or fired a pistol thank heavens. But he's made many sacrifices for his family and put away many dreams." She really was an intelligent woman and it took me until that night to realize it.

"Where did he put them?" Little Micheal asked looking up at his mother.

"He put them in a drawer," Aunt Darling answered immediately, gazing down at her youngest son. "And sometimes in the middle of the night, he takes them out to admire them, but it gets harder and harder to close the drawer. He does." She told us, she looked at all of us. "And that is why he is brave."

Wendy smiled. Aunt Darling kiss each of our four heads and left the room, not before telling us she loved us. We all settled into bed and I told a story, one of my favorites, 'Alice in Wonderland'. I watched as each of my cousin's fell asleep listening to my tale. Once everyone was out I lay back down and fell asleep.

**(Well there it is. Tell me what you think.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Well here is the next chapter. I just wanted to thank all who review, I changed the story up a little bit just to make sure Peter and Ella have a little more romance.)**

"Ah crap." I yelled as I fell off of the bed and knocked my head on the ground. A bang had startled me awake, that part didn't bother me, I was having another nightmare about the plane crash that had killed my parents and my beloved Husky. I noticed Wendy sitting up on her bed staring at the ceiling. I looked up there too and say a boy floating on the ceiling. I rubbed my head and got back on my bed.

"Wendy help, I think I have a concussion, I'm hallucinating." I stated checking to see if there was any blood on my hand.

"You are not hallucinating! He's here! He's really here! I told you he could fly." Wendy said smiling enthusiastically. The boy then floated to the ground and bowed at us. Wendy who was still grinning like the Cheshire cat got up off her bed and curtsied. Sighing I got off my bed and did the same. I was wearing the same pajamas I was wearing the night before, with my hair in a french braid.

"What is your name?" Wendy asked.

"What is your name?" The boy shot back looking at me. He had an American accent.

"Wendy Mira Angela Darling and this is my cousin Ellanora Bridget Calvin." Wendy introduced stalking towards him. I grimaced at my full name and waved at my him weakly. I still didn't know if i was awake or not.

"Peter... Pan." Peter said crossing his arms and backing away from Wendy. He flew over and stood by me.

"So... Where do you live?" I asked him.

"Second to the right and then straight on til' morning." Peter said pointing out the window and to the stars. Now I knew I must have been asleep.

"They put that on the letters?" Wendy asked stalking towards him. Really that's what she asks?

"I don't get any letters." Peter said to us.

"But your mother must get letters." Wendy questioned.

"I don't have a Mother." Peter stated.

"I'm sorry, I know what that's like." I said reaching out to pat him on the shoulder, but he quickly moved back. I guess he didn't like people touching him.

"No wonder you where crying." Wendy said softly. He was crying?

"I wasn't crying about Mothers! I was crying because I couldn't get the shadow to stick." He stated exasperated, stalking over to the floor in front of my bed and sitting on the floor. Peter grabbed the foot of the shadow and attempted to put in under him.

"And I wasn't crying!" He added.

"I could sew it on for you, but Ellanora is better than me so I suppose she could sew it on for you." Wendy suggested sitting down next to Peter. I sat on his other side, I was obviously dreaming so I suppose I should play along. And I used to make clothes for my dolls so I was pretty good at sewing, Wendy always ended up pricking herself. The shadow grabbed Peter and slammed him against my bed post. Wendy then got up and went to get the thread and needle while I attempted to help Peter get that crazy shadow off of him.

"This may hurt a little." Wendy told Peter while I was threading the needle. I picked up the shadow and Peter's foot which was rather dirty by the way and started sewing the shadow to his foot.

"Peter, might I borrow your knife?" I asked him, once I finished sewing the shadow on. He looked a little hesitant but handed me his knife anyway. I sliced the thread with the knife and handed Wendy the thread, the needle and the thimble that I had positioned on my thumb. I gave Peter back his knife and thanked him.

Peter got up and started to move around with his shadow on his feet. He jumped up and the shadow slammed against the wall next to the boys' beds. He began to move his arms around like a mad man and his shadow followed. Peter faced us and grinned.

"Ah the cleverness of me!" He stated arrogantly. I rose an eye brow.

"Excuse me?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Of course we did nothing." Wendy said the smile fading from her face.

"Oh you did a little." Peter replied swinging back and forth

"Again excuse me? A little?" I asked an aggravated expression on my face. I then followed Wendy, stalked back to my bed and lie down, pulling the comforter roughly over my head.

"Goodnight." Wendy told us from her bed. I felt Peter sit on the edge of my bed and creep toward me.

"Ellanora? Wendy?" He asked. I ignored him and so did Wendy. He crawled over my body and bent down toward my face. Even though I was pretending to sleep I still had my eyes open and could see his handsome face.

"One girl is worth more than twenty boys." Peter told us.

"Really?" I asked.

"I live with boys, the lost boys. They are well named." He said.

"Who are they?" Wendy asked sitting up abruptly. I to was curious so I sat up as well but scooted over for Peter to sit next to me on my bed.

"Children who fall out of their prams while the nurse is not looking. If they're not claimed in seven days they are sent to the Neverland." Peter replied smoothly.

"Are their girls too?" Wendy asked excitedly.

"Girls are much to smart to fall out of their prams." Peter said looking at me.

"Peter it is perfectly lovely the way you talk about girls." Wendy swooned. I rolled my eyes. Of course she swoons over the the first handsome boy who flies through our window. I realized how ridiculous I sounded. Was I jealous? I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

"I should like to give you a... kiss." My head snapped up at Wendy's suggestion. Was she insane? Peter got up from my bed and held out his hand to Wendy as if he were expecting some sort of gift. I bit my lip in attempt to hold back a laugh.

"Don't you know what a kiss is?" Wendy said looking confused. Peter looked confused as well.

"I shall know when you give me one." He stated. Wendy took the thimble off of her finger and placed it in Peter's hand. Peter held it up to his nose, sniffed it and smiling grimly.

"I suppose I am to give you one now." I placed my hand over my mouth. This was too amusing.

"If you like." Wendy said closing her eyes and leaning toward Peter. He looked at her strangely, took an acorn off of his leafy outfit and held it to her face. Peter cleared his throat causing Wendy to open her eyes. She took the acorn from Peter and thanked him. Wendy ran over to her jewelry box to do god knows what and left me alone with Peter.

"That," I stated pointing to the thimble in Peter's hand. "Is not a kiss." Peter looked confused.

"A kiss is to touch somebody or something with the lips." I said pointing to my lips.

"Could you show me?" Peter asked. I looked at him shocked.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising an eye brow. Maybe I hadn't heard him right.

"I said could you show me." Peter repeated.

"I guess." I said.

I puckered my lips, Peter did the same. Leaning in, I placed a shaky hand on his cheek, his lips brushed mine and right before they touched something grabbed me by the hair and pulled me backwards into the dresser. I let out a yelp of pain as my back collided with the dresser.

"Tink!" Peter yelled at what ever pulled me backwards. Peter walked over to me and held a hand out. I excepted and was pulled to my feet. I winced and placed a hand on my aching back.

"I'm sorry, she's not very polite." Peter said still holding onto my hand. I was staring at our conjoined hands, his cheeks turned a pink color and he quickly let my hand go.

"It's ok." I muttered, going to take a seat on my bed.

"How old are you Peter?" Wendy said coming back over to us.

"Quite young." Peter replied casually, walking over to Wendy's doll house.

"Don't you know?" I asked out of curiosity. He didn't look too old, but I to was curious.

"I ran away," Peter said opening the doll house. "One night I heard my mother and father talking of what I was to be when I became a man. So I ran away to Kingston Gardens and I met Tink." I glared at the mention of the fairy who had injured me, she was sitting on Wendy's pillow. Peter opened Micheal's Jack-in-the-Box and when it opened, Peter pulled his knife out in shock.

"Tink?" Wendy asked. I couldn't believe she missed the whole getting slammed against the dresser by a jealous fairy.

"Tinkerbell, she's my fairy." Peter said like it was completely obvious. He stood up and kicked the Jack-in-the-Box out of the way. Wendy giggled.

"But there's no such thing as-" Her statement was cut short by Peter, who flew at her and placed a hand over her mouth.

"You would be surprised." I muttered.

"Don't say that!" Peter exclaimed at Wendy. "Every time someone says that a fairy somewhere falls down dead."

"You don't mean to tell me there is a fairy in this room?" Wendy asked excitedly.

"We've come to listen to the stories, I liked the one about there man, who couldn't find the lady, who wore glass slippers." Peter explained taking his knife out and opening a box on the night stand.

"Cinderella." I said with a smile.

"Peter he found her!" Wendy said excitedly. "And they lived happily ever after." Peter looked disappointed.

"I knew it." Peter said flying over to sit next to me on my bed.

"How is your back?" Peter whispered, moving closer to me. I blushed.

"It is better than it was." I to whispered.

"I'm glad." Peter said, I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I hadn't noticed we were leaning in until Wendy spoke up.

"I supposed fairies to be charming." Wendy said looking at Tink who was sticking her tong out at her. Tinkerbell flew toward the window, Peter suddenly got up and flew after her.

"Peter, please don't go!" I said desperately. I ran toward the window after him. He turned around and looked back at me.

"I have to tell the others about Cinderella." Peter explained.

"But we know lots of stories!" I said. "Stories we could tell the boys." I didn't want Peter to go, I had feelings for him. He flew toward me and took both of my hands.

"Come with me." He breathed, looking into my eyes. He swatted Tinkerbell away as she tried to interfere.

"I can't fly." I replied softly.

"I'll teach you, I'll teach you to ride the winds back and away we go." Peter said pulling me towards the window.

"Could John and Micheal come to?" Wendy asked walking over to their beds. He looked at them a little disturbed, they were snoring loudly and then he gave her a fake smile.

**(Well there you are. I'm sure the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for reading, don't forget to review and tell me what you think.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hi guys, I was writing the chapter after this as well but I figured I give you this so you don't have to wait. Thanks again for the reviews)**

"Micheal! Micheal! John! John!" Wendy yelled shaking my male cousins away.

"I didn't do it!" John exclaimed. I smiled, he was so strange sometimes.

"There is a boy here who is to teach us to fly!" Wendy said excitedly. They all looked toward Peter and I. I had just realized we were still holding hands, quickly we both let go, our faces turning red. Peter quickly placed his hands on his hips.

"You offend reason sir." Micheal said. He took the words right out of my mouth. Peter looked confused as Micheal agreed with John. Peter slowly levitated off of the ground and landed on John's bed frame. My cousins quickly jumped out of bed in shock.

"I should like to offend it with you!" John said in amazement.

"Just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air." Peter exclaimed soaring into the air. He laughed like a child as he flew across our ceiling that quintessentially looked like the sky. Peter stopped flying and sat Indian style on the ceiling.

"It's easy." Peter said.

"I've got it, I've got it!" John said in excitement. He climbed back onto his bed.

"Swords! Daggers! Napoleon!" John yelled dashing across his bed, I quickly moved out of the way to avoid being hit by John who jumped into the air. He 'yahoo'ed and crumbled to the ground, hitting the doll house, I winced at the sound. Tinkerbell sat on the top of the dresser laughing hysterically. Peter who floated near by grabbed Tink in his hand and shook some type of dust on John, who floated immediately after.

"Elly, Elly! Watch me!" Micheal exclaimed to me hopping on to his bed like John had done.

"Be careful, sweetie." I warned smiling at the young boy.

"Mud pies! Ice cream! Never have to take a bath again!" Micheal copied John, just as he was about to jump I ran and held my arms out preparing to catch him, in case he fell like John did. Right before Micheal fell into my arms Peter sprinkled the strange fairy dust on him and he began to travel through the air. Peter sprinkled the dust on Wendy and she to levitated.

Peter came over to me with a smile, I could see the fairy dust in his hand. He blew it on me and I expected to engage in flight like my cousins but I didn't, nothing happened. I began to think about my parents and my beloved husky, all the good times, but then my mind wandered to their death. I assume I was to filled with sadness I could not fly.

"Why can't Elly fly?" Micheal asked Peter as he floated by my head.

"I don't know." Peter said walking over to me. "Are you thinking happy thoughts?"

"I'm trying but I don't think I have any." I told Peter sadly looking down at my feet.

"Well than I guess I will have to carry you."

"No Peter, it is quite alright. I will stay behind, take care of my cousins." I told him smiling grimly.

"No!" Peter shouted taking my hand. He noticed my cousins all giving him strange looks and quickly lowered his voice. "Just get on my back, please." I hesitated but did as I was told, after all who would take care of my cousins if I weren't there?

"Oh Alright." I said. Peter let go of my hand and bend down till he was low enough so I could easily get onto his back. I got on and wrapped my arms around his bare shoulders, his blonde locks tickling my arms. Peter wrapped his arms around my legs and slowly levitated into the air, as if he were making a test flight.

"Peter, I am not sure about this." I said, my voice shaking. I hadn't been in the air since the flight that killed my parents.

"Oh please," Peter huffed. "This is great, see!" He took off toward the window.

"Come away, come away to Neverland." Peter whispered to my cousins his back to the window, which meant I was dangling out of it. I wrapped my legs around Peter tightly for extra assurance I would not fall, as much as I trusted Peter I was afraid of heights. I hadn't always been.

"Oh, what about mother?" Wendy asked as she slowly sank to the floor, he brothers following.

"And Father." John continued.

"Nana." Little John said, his teddy bear tight in his grip. I had nothing holding me back here, I could go and know one would even blink.

"There are mermaids." Peter said, I was starting to think he was manipulating them.

"Mermaids?" Wendy exclaimed, her happy thoughts returning.

"Indians." Peter continued.

"Indians!" My male cousins shouted in unison.

"Pirates." Peter said.

"Pirates?" All three of my cousins yelled excitedly, all second thoughts subsided. They took off out the window, yelling and carrying on. Peter's face held a grin of triumph. I faintly heard the barks of Nana carrying through the wind.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked me quietly.

"As I'll ever be." I whispered in his ear. I could feel the goose bumps appearing on his shoulders and arms. Peter engaged in flight and flew slowly out the window.

We flew over the roof tops and dodged the soot coming out of the chimneys. I soon got used to the feeling of being in the air and rested my head on Peter's shoulder. My cousins were still yelling and giggling as they flew ahead of Peter and I, we were moving at such an alarming rate, the wind blew my braided black hair behind me.

"Yeah!" Peter shouted as he dipped lower, I held on tighter in shock.

"Hello old chap." Peter stated flying over the heads of what looked like the managers of the bank and their wives.

"Good evening!" Wendy said.

"Thank you!" John yelled, taking the top hat off of one of the managers. We flew higher and into the clouds, I can't say I didn't love the feeling of the cold clouds on my skin as Peter and I passed through one. I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder to make sure we still had everyone. I couldn't believe it when we passed through the gravitational pull and into space. I noticed we could still breathe air in space, it must have been that magic dust Peter took from Tinkerbell.

We flew higher and into the clouds, I can't say I didn't love the feeling of the cold clouds on my skin as Peter and I passed through one. I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder to make sure we still had everyone. I couldn't believe it when we passed through the gravitational pull and into space. I noticed we could still breathe air in space, it must have been that magic dust Peter took from Tink. Speaking of Tinkerbell, she was seated on Peter's shoulder pulling at a loose strand of my hair, that nasty fairy. John flew right next to Peter and I causing Peter to give him a confused look.

"Who are you?" Peter asked John. My face scrunched up in confusion, I couldn't understand why he couldn't remember who John was.

"I'm John." John said looking probably as confused as I did.

"John." Peter repeated like it was some foreign language. "Take a hold of this." Peter stuck his foot out in Johns face. John looked at Peter's foot slightly disgusted but didn't question Peter and took a hold of his ankle.

"Both hands." Peter said. John did as he was told. "Pass it on!" Peter yelled holding his arms out like a bird causing me to hold on tighter.

"Micheal take hold of my ankle." John yelled to Micheal behind me, I assumed Micheal did as he was told, I was to busy trying not to fall off of Peter. Micheal repeated the task to Wendy.

"What ever happens Don't. Let. Go!" Peter shouted and suddenly we began to fly faster.

My cousins began to scream as we passed through the galaxy. We were moving so quickly everything began to blur, until a blue light exploded around us. Peter ran his hand along the dark sky and suddenly clouds appeared and then an ocean. We flew a little longer until I could see an Island ahead, it was breath taking.

"Neverland." I whispered in awe. It was beautiful, it was better than anyone could ever dream it to be, the sun even had a face on it. I could see a pirate ship, just as Peter promised. The land and sky turned from icy to spring time.

Peter placed me down on a cloud, I lye on my stomach, Peter on my right and Wendy on my left, followed by John, then Micheal. Peter was looking through a telescope that he got from god knows where. I was curious to see what Peter was looking at.

"Would you like a look?" Peter whispered to me. I blushed, he seemed so polite.

"Yes, thank you." I replied taking the telescope from him and peering into it. Tinkerbell made a sound of protest as I looked in, it gave me a better look at the pirates. I silently handed the telescope off to Wendy who probably didn't think I noticed her glaring at me.

"Forty gunner!" Wendy said perking right back up as she got a look at the pirates down below. "She must do twelve nuts on full sail." Wendy handed the telescope off to John.

"Moodler with his hands on backwards!" John exclaimed with a gasp. "Bill Dukes, every inch of him tattooed." I laughed lightly at Micheal who had taken a piece of the cloud and put it above his lips as a mustache. I looked back at Peter who was smiling at me. John gasped causing both mine and Peter's attention to shift.

"Hook!" John exclaimed. Micheal let go of the piece of cloud in shock and it blew away. Peter reached over Wendy and I his arm brushing my hands as he ripped the telescope from John and to himself so he could see.

"Lets take a closer look." Peter said to us with a grin.

Peter and I stood up, he wrapped his arms around my front and started to hop on the clouds. I couldn't help but laugh, they were like white fluffy trampolines! I used to have a trampoline, I spent almost all day on it. Brandeline used to jump up on it and through the net when she felt like I wasn't giving her enough attention. We got very close to the pirate ship, John's hat blew off when he was jumping causing me to laugh harder.

I could see the hat fall down and onto the pirate ship. Suddenly out of the blue a cannon ball shot toward us, Peter pulled me to him so I could avoid getting hit. I can't say the same for Wendy though, it grazed her shoulder causing her to hurdle backward. I screamed, my male cousins were falling off of the cloud. Peter quickly picked me up bridal style as another cannon ball hurdled toward us. My arms flew around his neck as he jumped out of the way.

"Tink go find Wendy, leave the rest to me." Peter told the devilish fairy, who flew off at his command.

"Are you ready to mess with some pirates?" Peter asked me. I grinned and nodded. I was letting go of the past, I could never forget my parents but being with Peter, it was as though the hole in my heart was healing slowly. Peter took off into the air.

"Yeah!" Peter yelled as he flew closer to the pirate ship.

"Pan!" Hook screamed. Peter began teasing Captian Hook and the rest of the crew. They aimed the cannon at Peter and I who were floating behind a sail. The cannon went of and the cannon ball hit the sail causing it to fall over. Peter laughed at the Pirates and soon flew away.

**(Don't forget to review and tell me what you think)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Thank you so much for your reviews, I don't know how good this chapter will be, their is a lot of Peter/Ella fluffy-ness. Also Ella has a bit of a break down in this chapter, I don't know what you will think of it.)**

Peter and I began to fly towards where Tinkerbell had gone off to find Wendy. The crystal clear blue water glistened as we flew over it, sitting on a rock was a beautiful mermaid with a shell in her black hair, which was the only thing covering her breasts. A strange looking bird sitting in its nest squawked loudly as we flew over it. Peter began to fly higher when we reached the island, I couldn't help but gasp in awe at the beautiful flowers that looked like they were from a photograph, Peter laughed every time I gasped in amazement. I gripped Peter tighter when I saw a bunch of Indians fighting what looked like a giant crocodile, we flew a bit longer until Peter spotted a group of boys standing over something.

"Ha!" Peter yelled causing the startled boys to turn in shock. Peter set me down on the ground in front of them for that I was grateful, I almost found myself kissing the green grass.

"Great news!" Peter shouted flying onto a tree branch. "I know what happened to Cinderella, tell them Ella." Peter flew back down from the tree and wrapped an arm around me. I looked up at the boys my face, a bright red.

"Uhm well," I said awkwardly clearing my throat. "Cinderella and the Prince defeated the Pirates and then they lived happily ever after."

"Well that's a relief I must say." Said one of the smaller boys, he had a brown hat with a feather in it. The other boys agreed with him suspiciously.

"I have brought you Ella who told of Cinderella and her cousins, She is to tell us stories and to sing to us." Peter said excitedly. The boys began to howl and cheer.

"I promise I will later," I said over their loud cheering. "but I must find my cousins first." The boys stopped cheering and looked down at their feet. With out a word they parted to reveal what they were standing in front of.

"Dead." The boy who spoke first said solemnly.

"Wendy!" I cried dropping to my knees in front of her.

"Tragic," The boy said.

"Good shot though." Said another one.

I started to sob into my hands and thrash violently. I was sick of death, why was god taking everyone from me? I will agree, Wendy was treating me dreadfully, but she was still my cousin and I loved her like a sister. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into their bare chest, I could only guess it was Peter. With one hand wrapped around me he used the other to grab my wrists, to keep me from punching him. While I was in the midst of my mental break down I heard a female voice moan, at first I assumed it was Tinkerbell trying to make Peter let me go, but then I realized it was Wendy. She was alive! I pulled my face from Peter's chest to see Wendy stirring ever so slightly.

"Wendy!" I yelled again causing Peter to loosen his grip on my wrist. I pulled my hands away from Peter and pulled the chain up from under her night gown. The arrow was sticking out of the acorn Peter gave Wendy.

"Its my acorn!" Peter said. "My acorn saved her!" Tinkerbell was floating over Peter's shoulder glaring at Wendy and muttering something in a strange language. She then flew off somewhere. Peter still had an arm around my back holding me to him. I reckon I should have pulled away but the irrational part of my brain wouldn't let me.

"Let us carry her down to the house." Said the boy.

"Hands." Peter said, each of the boys put their filthy hands in front of them.

"They're a bit dirty." The boy said looking at each of the boys hands. "She must stay here and die." Peter looked at down at me as if asking for my input.

"Of course we won't!" I said glaring lightly at the boy.

"How could I have thought that? Stupid." The boy laughed. "Sorry." He whispered to me.

"We shall build house around her." Peter said as though it was the most brilliant suggestion he'd ever thought of.

"Yeah!" The boys yelled running off and into the woods.

"With a chimney," Peter shouted after them. "And a door nob. And windows." About a second later Peter realized he was still holding me and quickly let go, leaving me to sit up on my own, a little tint of pink coloring his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He asked me considerately.

"Yes, I'm fine, I must have over reacted." I told him softly. Two boys who looked identical to each other, each came over to us.

"Tink did it." They whispered in unison before running off. I reckoned it was that devilish fairy. Peter stood up, holding a hand out for me. I excepted the hand and Peter pulled me off of the ground.

"Tinkerbell." Peter called repeating her name a few more times before she shot out of the tree and into his hand. He lowered his hand to Wendy's face.

"Was it you Tink?" Peter asked, his voice even scaring me a bit. The tiny fairy placed her hands together, an innocent look appearing on her lovely features, a white halo popped up above her head before turning into red devil ears. She nodded evilly.

"I am your friend no more." Peter said bitterly. He threw Tinkerbell across the forest floor and into a plant. I watched her stand and fly off.

"Peter don't you think you were a bit to harsh on her? She really didn't do any harm." I said looking down at my grass stained pajama bottoms.

"Never mind her." Peter said his tone lightening. "Would you like to go back to the tree house to get cleaned up?"

"Oh yes, thank you. I presume I look dreadful." I said patting my hands together in attempt to get some of the dirt off.

"Don't worry," Peter said tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You don't." I blushed. Peter took my hand in his and led me through the woods and to a large tree. He pulled on one of the vines and a latch opened. Peter let go of my hand.

"I'll meet you down there." He said. "Be cautious, there is a slide." I hesitantly walked into the dark tree, I did not know how far I had to walk before I found the slide. Suddenly I slipped fell on my bottom, I felt myself moving quickly down the slide, I landed on a hand-made rug. The whole tree was lit by candles, it was huge. All around the wall were beds and in the middle of the room was a make-shift table and some chairs. I stood up and ran my finger along the wood of large chair that looked like a thrown, there were two of them, one on either side of the room.

"That is mine." Came a whisper in my ear. I jumped in shock and quickly span around. Floating near my head was Peter.

"Goodness Peter," I said placing a hand on my rapidly beating heart. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry." Peter said taking my hand. He pulled me over to the large table and sat me in one of the chairs.

"Let me get you a cloth." Peter said flying over to a table, a vine was dripping near it. While he was gone I let my hair loose and come my fingers through my soft curls. He brought over a wooden bowl.

"We don't have a mirror, I hope you don't mind." Peter stated pulling a piece of cloth out of the bowl. He squeezed the water out of the cloth.

"It's alright." I said closing my eyes. I felt Peter slowly dabbing the cloth under my eyes. After a few minutes he finished and handed the cloth to me. I thanked him and started to wipe my hands with the cloth.

"Ella?" Peter said. I hummed. "Why can't you fly?" I looked up from my hands at Peter who was seated on top of the table.

"I told you, I haven't got any happy thoughts." I said softly.

"I know but why?" Peter asked.

"Uhm well, my happy thoughts went away when my parents died." I said quietly. When I first met Peter Pan he came across as trying to stay a child in a teen boy's body, he was so filled with happiness but so far he was just so sweet, so understanding.

"That is why you are here," Peter said. I gave him a confused look. Peter got up from the table and hovered above me.

"In Neverland you will forget." Peter said taking my hand. I placed the my other hand on my chest where my locket rested. I wasn't sure if I wanted to forget. Sure, forgetting take the pain away but maybe I wanted to heal on my own.

"Maybe I don't want to forget." I challenged in a whisper as Peter's face moved closer to mine.

"Well maybe you should." Peter whispered back placing his other hand on my face as I had done in the nursery. My breath caught and my heart began to beat faster. His lips brushed mine slowly, they were about to touch when;

"Father, Lady Ella!" Peter and I jumped apart, both blushing beet red. The six lost boys had some how got into the tree house unnoticed.

"One, two, three." Whispered the boy in the feathered cap.

"Will you please be our mother?" They all asked getting down on one knee in unison.

"Well," I said getting up off of the chair. "I can't say that wasn't frightfully fascinating, but I'm afraid I'm not exactly qualified."

"Can you tell stories?" One of the twins asked, his voice was so small and innocent.

"Yes." I responded uncertainly.

"Then you're perfect." He said. He was so sweet, he reminded me so much of Micheal. Wait! Where were Micheal and John? I silently prayed they were ok.

"Well than," I said leaning down to his level. "if I'm going to be your mother, than I'll have to learn your names." They all cheered and told me their names.

* * *

><p>"Will you tell us a story mother?" Slightly asked after we all ate a strange feast, believe me I was hesitant.<p>

"Of course." I said walking over to Peter's thrown. "Do you mind Peter?" I was asking if he'd get up and sit on the floor in front of the thrown with the others, I didn't expect him to say 'not at all' and pull me into his lap. It was a bit awkward to say the least, I was about a leaf or two away from his genitals. Peter obviously didn't think it was because be rested his head on my shoulder and breathed in the scent of my hair. I cleared my throat.

"Any requests?" Curly raised his hand.

"At supper father told us about the girl who fell down the rabbit hole." Curly said as if trying to remember. I smiled.

"Alice in Wonderland." I said with a smile and began to tell the tale. The story was fairly long and took about an hour to finish.

* * *

><p>Once I was finished I noticed all of the boys were asleep on the floor and Peter was almost asleep on my shoulder. I shook Peter a bit and stood up.<p>

"Peter could you help me put the boys to bed?" I asked. He muttered something inconsiderate but got up anyway. I leaned down and gently picked one of the twins up. I looked at Peter and he silently pointed to one of the beds lined up against the wall. I switched the twin onto one of my hips, his head resting on my shoulder. I pulled back the fur blanket and lye the small boy on the pillow, making sure he was comfortable I tucked him in. I brushed his sandy bangs from his face and pressed a kiss to his four-head and turned to Peter who was putting Nibs into bed. He'd already put Tootles and Slightly into bed, I picked up the second half of the twins and copied my previous actions. I kissed all of the boys on the cheeks and four-heads.

"You can sleep in my bed, I will sleep on the floor." Peter said.

"That's alright Peter, I'll sleep on the floor." I said. Peter shook his head quickly, saying 'Don't be silly' before swooping me into his arms bridal-style. He flew up, until we got to the ceiling of the tree, I hadn't noticed their was a whole in the ceiling until Peter flew through it. His room was huge with a big bed made of animal hides. Peter sat me down on the bed. I snuggled my self under the furs.

"Goodnight Peter." I whispered.

"Not yet," Peter said. I turned over and looked at him. He had a one of his fingers pointed at his cheeks, he wore a crooked grin on his face. I slowly leaned up and pressed my lips against his tan cheek.

"Goodnight Peter Pan." I repeated with small smile, I turned over and fell into a light slumber I almost didn't hear Peter wish me a goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>(Well there it is, I don't know if it was my best work but I did try. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hello, I'm back. Again thank you so much for your reviews. I found a picture that looks a bit like how I pictured Ella. So if you're really** **curious, its on my profile. Also one of my lovely reviewers requested more Peter/Ella/Wendy interaction so I did put a lot of it in this chapter. I hope I didn't make Wendy seem like to much of a harlot. :D)**

* * *

><p>I awoke to someone caressing my face. I assumed it was Micheal, Micheal woke me up every morning. I opened my eyes and gasped, Peter was floating above me. My thoughts quickly averted.<p>

"Come on," Peter said grinning happily. "Wendy will be up soon." He pulled me out of bed and into his arms. He flew down the hole and into the kitchen, landing on his thrown with me _again _on hisleaf covered lap. I was about to object when Wendy came barreling down the slide along with the boys.

"Welcome Wendy." Peter said swinging a sword, I just noticed he had. I quickly ducked out of the way. Wendy was giving me awful looks, but it wasn't like I wanted to be up here. Well maybe in retrospect...

"Discipline, that's what fathers believe in." Peter said jumping out of his seat with me in his arms. I quickly stood up right and followed Peter muttering a quick 'Careful' to the boys who were still coming down the various slides.

"We must spank the children immediately before they try to kill you again and upset mother. In fact we should kill them." Peter said turning around with a murderous look on his face. The boys clung to me, I wrapped my arms around all of them. Peter began to swing his sword at them.

"Peter!" I yelped trying to keep the little ones away from the blade. "You cannot kill them!"

"Yes," Wendy agreed walking over to Peter. "kill them and they shall think themselves important." The boys began to agree with Wendy.

"So important and unique." One of the twins said as I ran my fingers through his sandy hair.

"I suggest something far more dreadful." Wendy said taking a flower off of the tree and filling it with water. "Medicine, it's most beastly, disgusting stuff," Peter got up on the other thrown and lifted me onto his lap. It was still weird but I was getting use to it. Wendy took a whiff of the flower.

"Sticky, sweet kind." Wendy said with an evil look on her face. The boys began to beg Peter to kill them, Peter who had a smirk on his face watched in amusement.

"Littlest first." Wendy ordered, the boys pulled the twins behind them. "Micheal?... Micheal... John. My brothers!" Wendy remembered. I gasped. Peter gave her a strange look.

"Who?" He asked pulling me closer to him.

"Oh my, We've got to find them!" I exclaimed, placing a hand on my head. I thought I was going to be sick. I had thought a bit about them but my memory was fading.

"They will be fine as long as the pirates don't find them, besides we'll ask the Mermaids later." Peter said casually tightening his grip on my waist.

"If you say so." Wendy said nonchalantly. "Alright you two first." Wendy directed at the twins. They hid behind the others.

"Come on now," I said to the boys. "It's really not that bad." I asked Wendy for the flower which she reluctantly gave to me. I took a deep breath and quickly swallowed the medicine. I attempted not to gag.

"See." I said. The boys slowly went over to Wendy.

"I wasn't really going to kill them." Peter murmured into my ear.

"I didn't think you where, you scared me is all." I whispered back my attention not on the boys anymore. I could feel Wendy glaring at me.

"I am just glad you know." He muttered resting his chin on the top of my head. Wendy brought a flower over to Peter.

"It's your turn." Wendy said bitterly. Peter took the flower out of her hand, hesitating to drink it.

"Come on Peter," I teased. "If I could do it, If they," I pointed to the boys who where sitting on the floor playing with wasn't the safest thing, mind you."could do it, you can surely do it." Peter gave a look of fearlessness and quickly downed the 'medicine' like a shot. His face quickly turning into a grimace.

"Peter," Wendy said laying a hand on his arm and batting her lashes. "Do you think we could go to the mermaids and ask if the pirates took my brothers?" Peter looked at me.

"Please Peter? I must see if John and Micheal are alright." I said. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Oh Alright." He said, setting me on the ground.

"Mother, are you leaving?" The one of the twins asked running over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes mother, are you leaving?" Slightly asked as he and the other boys ran over to me.

"Just for a bit, lovelies." I said giving each one of them a kiss on the four-head. "Um Nibs, you are in charge. Just make sure the boys stay safe."

Peter wrapped his arms around my waist.

''Goodbye mother.'' The boys called as Peter and I got into the air.

Wendy followed behind us, I was surprised how fast it got dark in Neverland. We flew above the trees, I was beginning to love the feeling of the wind in my hair, I was beginning not to get that heart wrenching feeling I got when we took flight. We were in the air a bit longer, a lagoon coming into view at last. We slowly lowered to the ground landing on a rock as close as the water as we could get without getting wet. We crouched on the rock, Peter had his arms around my waist to keep me from falling in. Several Mermaids surfaced, they were absolutely gorgeous, yet something about them gave me an uneasy feeling.

"How sweet." Wendy said bewildered. She had a look of delight on her face. I couldn't help but wonder if she really wanted to find Micheal and John or she just wanted to see the mermaids. I compressed myself closer to Peter as the mermaids got closer the feeling of discomfort increasing. Peter shot Wendy a look.

"Are mermaids not sweet?" Wendy asked.

"They'll sweetly drowned you if you get to close." Peter informed causing me to feel worse. Peter leaned toward the mermaids, speaking to them in some sort of gibberish, he kept an arm securely around my waist. I almost didn't catch one of the mermaids placing her webbed hands on Wendy's arm. She began to slowly pull her hand in. I quickly pulled away from Peter and jerked Wendy back. The mermaids hissed and swim away.

"Hook has your brothers in the black castle." Peter advised standing up and helping Wendy and I up. Peter wrapped his arms around my waist and began to rise up into the starry sky. The nippy night air felt fantastic on my flushed face. I felt as though I was an innocent again with not a care in the world. I couldn't help but giggle as the moon grinned and winked at me. Peter glared icily at the moon and flew farther away. I was so mesmerized by the stars I could reach out and touch I hadn't realized we arrived; directly in front of me was the most beautiful old looking castle I'd ever seen. When we got close to the castle it started to thunder and lightning. Rather peculiar to say the least.

Peter, Wendy and I landed in front of the castle. Some of the stone had crumbled off of the castle from years of ware. Peter pulled two swords from the behind his back.

"I brought these." Peter said handing the sword to Wendy. "Can you use it?" Wendy beamed and took the sword from Peter. They then began to practice sword fighting.

"Promise me two things," Peter said. "protect Ella and leave Hook to me."

"I promise." Wendy breathed. Peter walked over to me and embraced me tightly, breathing in deeply.

"Stay safe." He whispered in my ear. I pulled back ever so slightly and touched my lips to kiss cheek.

"You to." He shot me a look of disbelief, like he was invincible but I knew he wasn't. The thought that he could easily die just like everyone else gave me a horrible feeling in my stomach.

"Wait here for my signal." Peter said flying off, I felt a knife like ache in my chest as he went. I couldn't stand anyone else dying while I'm around. I'd grown a sort of attachment toward Peter. I knew that was a terrible idea, what if something happened to him, what if something happened to John or Micheal. I couldn't bare you see another loved one gone right before my eyes.

"Wait here?" Wendy shouted a look of disbelief on her face. "PETER!" I hushed her.

"You've probably just blown our cover." I said quietly. Wendy bore daggers into my face, almost as if she were attempting to decapitate me with her mind. I couldn't understand why she was being so cross with me, she was my cousin and I loved her, I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I became aware of the sound of boots clanking against the stone. I took Wendy's wrist and pulled her behind one of the large stones, she opened her mouth to shout at me when we heard the sound of the gate in front of the castle creaking open. I put my hand over my mouth, holding my breath as I leaned up and took a peek at the situation above. Captain James Hook was looking around suspiciously, a gun raised in the hand without the hook. He did strangely look a bit like Uncle Darling.

I felt as though if I would breathe I wouldn't be able to. The thought of Peter being at the end of that barrel was terrible. Hook quickly turned, the gun pointed at the rock we were hiding behind. I quickly dove toward the earth, my face being scratched by one of the sharp rocks on the ground. The sound of boots clanking and the gate creaking closed could be heard. I sat up glancing once more at the place Hook once stood. My hand instinctively going to my cheek, which by the was was bleeding rather terribly.  
>I winced and brought my wrist along my neck were the blood had flown. I brushed my bloody wrist to my pant leg in attempt to get the blood off of my hands. After a few minutes we finally heard what I assumed was Peter's signal.<p>

Wendy briskly stood and ran into the side door of the castle. I followed behind her, mind and heart racing. We stood at the door, it looked as though Peter was intimating Hooks voice- don't ask me how- but I could see the recognition in Hook's face. Soon enough Hook was standing behind an oblivious Peter. I couldn't even catch a glimpse of my little Micheal or John.

"Do you give up?" Peter asked.

"Yes." One of the pirates said.

"I am..." Peter began.

"History." Hook finished, an evil grin on his twisted face.

"Peter watch out." I screamed as Hook aimed. Peter flew out of the way just in time, that boyish laugh filling the air. I saw one of the pirates cranking the gate that led to the water open, a man in a boat came through the gate aiming a canon at Peter. Once the man got through another pirate slammed his sword against the chain holding the gate causing it to slam shut, there was no escape.

"It is your requiem mass, boy." Hook said. Peter gave a battle cry and flew at Hook, sword aimed. Swords clanked, sparks shot out when they hit.

"Ready to loose another one?" Peter asked a fox like smile on his face, swords crossed, facing each other.

"Not this time." Hook growled through gritted teeth. Mesmerized by the sword fight I hadn't noticed two pirates coming from behind Wendy and I. A shrill scream escaped my lips, filling the air as filthy fingers interlocked in my hair. I hadn't screamed that loud since the plane crash. Wendy was to busy with the other pirate to help me, I wanted to believe she would have helped me me if she was not fighting the pirate. Tears filled my eyes as the pirate dangled me off the ledge by my hair. I looked up, seeing Wendy defeat the pirate, praying she would save me, but alas she did nothing but stare at me. An unpleasant look on her face, what I thought was minor jealously was much, much more.

"Ella!" Peter shouted in agony. I watched as he knocked Hook over, my life flashing before my eyes as the pirate was slowly letting some hair loose from his air tight grip. I could finally see John and Micheal, they were raising the gate, a girl younger than by self with them. I sighed in relief, as long as my family was safe, I wasn't afraid to die.

"If I were you, I'd give up." I heard Hook shout, my eyes were closed, waiting for death. This pirate was really milking it.

"If you were me, I'd be ugly." I almost laughed, almost. My eyes snapped open as Hook yelled 'FIRE!'. Hook threw Peter into me, his arms wrapping themselves around me as the cannon ball exploded, turning into a net mid air. The pirate holding me by the hair was so startled he let go of me. The last thing I remember before hitting the water was Peter's blue eyes, silently telling me it was going to be alright. Even though he where reassuring me, I couldn't get the emotion I saw flash across his face out of my head. Fear.

* * *

><p><strong>(There it is, I wanted to have a cliff hanger seeing as none of my other chapters had one. I'm writing chapter six as we speak. Don't forget to review, it will really motivate me.<strong>**) **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hi, Didn't think I'd finish this chapter this quickly. A fan actually PM'ed me and asked when I'd be finished and I said a few days but I guys this will surprise said fan. In all honesty I don't think this was my best work but oh well. I really hope you don't think of Ella as a wimp, She's been through a lot. Oh and I couldn't find a native American translator so I just used Estonian as the Indian's native tongue.)**

* * *

><p>The freezing water pierced my skin like a thousand knives. I felt our bodies sink to the bottom, my front was pressing against Peter. I could feel Peter moving. I opened my eyes, I knew I shouldn't have, this water could be contaminated. I could see Peter cutting the ropes with his small knife. My lungs were burning by time he finished cutting the ropes. My vision was starting to cloud.<p>

Peter wrapped his arms around my waist and swam to the surface. I gasped for breath and attempting to help Peter by kicking my legs. We finally got to a large rock. Peter motioned for me to go first. I did as I was told, to tired to argue. My cheek was stinging and scalp was aching. I climbed the rock, feeling disgusted when I had to put my hand on a skeleton's head in order to push myself up. Once I finally got to the top I noticed someone's boots were in my face, I looked up a little higher and froze.

Hook.

I felt a pain in my stomach as I began to fall backward. The douche kicked me. I plummeted toward the water. Once I resurfaced I saw Peter attempting to hold Hook off.

"Turn the boat around!" Wendy shouted. My male cousins began to echo her. Hook had his hook at Peter's throat. I swam over to the rock and climbed faster than I ever had before. Once I got on the rock I saw that Hook was driving his hook into the skin of Peter's chest.

"And now Peter Pan, you shall die." I froze.

"To die, would be an awfully big adventure." Peter said smiling. He wasn't going to die in front of me. I brought my bare foot back and kicked him off of Peter, it really hurt. Hook was about hit me back when we heard a ticking noise. I turned to see a huge crocodile. I stared in shock, my mouth gaping. Hook shouted something I couldn't quite understand and his men jumped into the water. I felt arms snake them selves around my waist, I was about to scream, in case it was another pirate when a hand came over my mouth. I knew it was Peter when we began hovering off of the ground. Peter took flight and landed on the back of the boat, the other children cheering loudly. Peter took one the hand off of my mouth and saluted Hook, an arm still wrapped around my waist. My cousins and the Indian girl rowed the boat out of the castle.

Once I was sure it was safe I hopped into the boat.

"Elly!" Micheal shouted while John just shouted "Ella!". They both raced to hug me. I started to silently sob as I put Micheal in my lap and put my arm around John's shoulders. The pain in my stomach was getting worse. Micheal turned around and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You're ok Elly," Micheal whispered in my ear. "You're ok." I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I muttered to everyone. I had just noticed Peter and Wendy were talking quietly in the front of the boat. Peter had a frustrated look on his face.

"I'm Ellanora." I introduced to the Indian girl. She smiled at me, she was rather pretty. The whole time we were in the boat I noticed she'd smile extra big every time John said something and she'd bat her eyelashes every so often. It was rather adorable.

"I'm Tiger Lily." She said, she had a bit of an accent, I assumed it was from speaking her native tongue. We began to get into a nice conversation. I never really had any friends in England all the girls thought I was weird and depressing. Wendy had a few close girlfriends, the other ones thought she was an air head. I wasn't assuming, I actually heard them in the corridors talking about her. I want to say something to them but I never had the courage. I bet you I could do it now! I was attacked by two different pirates and lived to tell the tale! What were a few little girls compared to two full grown men with lethal weapons.

"Are you serious?" I asked laughing so hard my stomach was aching worse. She was telling how she met John and Micheal. I thought I was hilarious.

"Yes." Tiger Lily giggled.

"It's not that funny." John shouted crossing his arms.

"We're here." Peter suddenly announced. He still looked angry. I used the boat to help myself up, once I got out of the boat I tested my throbbing foot. As soon as I put pressure on it, I came crashing to the ground. I yelped in pain and brought my knee up to my chest. I guess I hadn't anticipated how hard I'd actually kicked Hook.

"Ella!" Peter, Micheal, John and Tiger Lily shouted in unison, Peter ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me. Micheal, John and Tiger Lily all crouched around me.

"I guess I kicked Hook harder than I thought." I muttered.

"I can get our medicine woman to take a look at you." Tiger Lily said from beside me.

"Alright." I said. "Peter, do you mind?"

"Not at all." He scoped me into his arms and stood up.

"This way." Tiger Lily said leading us to a large Teepee in the middle of the circle of teepees. She held the flap open for Peter to carry me through. An older Native American woman was sitting by the fire making a basket.

"Tere õhtust vanaema, mu sõber on juhtunud õnnetus." Tiger Lily said to the woman in what I assumed was her native tong.

"Ah. Vaene tüdruk, määrata talle siin, ma hoolitsen tema, nautida pidu." The Woman said. Tiger Lily turned back to us.

"She said to set her here, that she will take care of her and to enjoy the celebration." Tiger Lily said. Peter sat me down on a fur blanket on the ground. Peter sat beside me and took my hand.

"I'm fine guys," I assured. "Just go enjoy the celebration." Peter hesitantly dropped my hand and followed Micheal and John out of the room. Tiger Lily sat beside me. I shot her a look.

"I have to stay." She said. "Who else is going to translate for you? I really want to put some feathers in your hair." She had a point.

"Fine." I gave in. She began to work on my hair while the woman wrapped my ankle. It hurt like hell, I kept myself concealed. I bit my tong to keep from crying out. Once she was done wrapping my ankle she put a bandage on my cheek.

"Sa oled lõpetanud, püüa mitte kõndida seda, et pikk, see tundub olevat väike nikastus." The woman said.

"She said, it looks like a sprain and not to walk on it for to long. Come on, we can go." Tiger Lily said helping me up. I limped a bit, having to have Tiger Lily help me walk.

"Tell her I said thank you." I said.

"Ella ütleb aitäh vanaema." Tiger Lily said. The woman smiled at me and grasped my hand.

"Te olete teretulnud, miss. Sa oled väga vapper." She said.

"She says you are very brave Ellanora." Tiger Lily said.

"Hüvasti, vanaema." Tiger Lily called as we walked out of the Teepee. We walked over to a roasting fire, the lost boys and my cousins were sitting on one side of it, covered in war paint while another Native American woman sat on the other side. Their little faces lit up when they saw me.

"Mother!" They all shouted, running over and almost knocking me over.

"What happened mother? Are you hurt?" Slightly asked his eyes sweeping over my body.

"Just a bit." I admitted.

"Come on, mother." Curly said taking one of my hands while each of the twins took the other. "Etenia is telling stories." I hobbled slightly, they sat me down on the side of the fire John and Micheal were seated at. Little Micheal instinctively climbed into my lap and nuzzled his sweet little head on my shoulder. The woman was telling some sort of story, I wasn't exactly paying attention. I was to busy wondering where Peter and Wendy were.

"The warrior is healed." Slightly concluded. The woman held Micheal's bear out, Micheal looked at Slightly for permission, when Slightly nodded Micheal leaned forward on my lap and hugged the bear close to him. Everyone cheered, including me who hugged Micheal tightly. They then stood up and began to dance, while I sat back laughing. I was still curious as to where Peter and Wendy were, What if the pirates got to them? I got up and brushed the back of my pajama pants off.

"I'm going to find Wendy." I announced. I highly doubted anyone really heard me but I hobbled off into the forest anyway. How much trouble could they possibly get into while I'm gone? Wait. Don't answer that.

I didn't have to go far before I found Peter and Wendy. They weren't hurt or surrounded by pirates. Something that hurt me even more was happening. They were dancing in the air.

Fairies were fluttering around them in all their beauty. My cheek began to sting. In fear it was bleeding again I placed three fingers on the gauze. I pulled my hand back and inspected my fingers. I wasn't bleeding, I was crying. I shook my head and wiped my eyes roughly. I wasn't going to cry because of a boy, I'd only known for a few hours. I wasn't that pathetic. I sniffled and hobbled back to the camp site. Little did I know Hook was watching as well, not far from me. I sat back in the place I had been sitting. I sighed, I guess no one really realized I was gone. I felt someone sit beside me. I turned to see the one person I didn't want to see.  
>Well other than Wendy.<p>

"Wendy wanted to talk about feelings." He said. No greeting just that. I didn't say anything, I just rested my elbows on my lap and my chin in my hands.

"I think she wanted to know that I loved her." He continued. I assumed he didn't notice I wasn't responding. "But I do not love her."  
>Again I didn't say anything, I didn't know whether he just didn't understand his feelings or he truly didn't love her, all I knew was it sure looked like it and I suppose that was the only thought that stuck in my mind. With one final glace he was gone, he left to god knows where.<p>

"Elly," A weary small voice called softly. "I'm sleepy." I looked up to see Micheal, his eyes closing a bit, staggering on his feet, his teddy bear was almost touching the ground. I stood up and lifted him into my arms. It was a bit difficult seeing as my foot was hurting rather terribly.

"Alright, sweetie." I cooed. "Let's get you to bed." I decided that the others were probably exhausted as well. I saw Slightly first, his dancing and howling were slowly decreasing.

"Slightly, could you round up the others?" I asked kindly.

He smiled sleepily and nodded his head a bit before running off to collect the boys. Once I finally thought I had all of them and after a quick head count we were off. Tootles and Nibs had to carry the burnt out twins. I bid a jaded Tiger Lilly adieu before marching off into the forest while the boys followed like a marching band. Once we got to the tree- that was starting to feel more like home, the boys showed me a back entrance with make shift stairs.

I sighed somewhat relieved, on the upside I wouldn't have to take that morbid slid, on the down side I'd have to carry Micheal down all these stares on a foot that was just about broken. Finally, I got down those horrid stairs. I placed Micheal into one of the twins beds figuring they could share and John could share with Micheal. After I explained my plan to the boys, they were all in their respected beds.

"Mother," Slightly muttered. I turned my head to look at the small boy, he was so exhausted he could barely lift his head much less sit up. "Could you sing us a song, we're too tired to hear a story tonight?" The boys that remained away murmured in agreement.

That was the last thing on my mind, I was in the middle of trying to find a place to sleep. Without Peter here, there was no way I could get to the place I'd slept the previous night.

"Of course, precious." I said brushing some of his dark locks out of his face. I began to sing 'Twinkle, Twinkle little Star', It was simple and I was to exhausted to think of anything better. Once I made sure all of the boys were asleep, I found a place in front of the fire on the bear hide carpet, curling myself into a tight ball, I fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes, I was on the plane again, sitting in between my parents. I mentally shook my head, I could never move myself in these dreams, they always went the exact way it happened. The only good that came out of these dreams was that they were so real, it was like I was actually with my parents again, but then again that may have been a bad thing._

_"Ella, sweetheart, we're going through a bit of a rough patch, buckle your seat belt." My mother said, stroking my hair. I was a relatively obedient child, I only argued with them when I didn't agree with something they said._

_"Hey, Elly, when we get home do you want to go to the ice cream shop?" My father asked. I grinned._

_"Yeah!" The plane began to shake violently. I gripped the arm rests and grit my teeth, it was going to be fine. It was just turbulence._

_"We're going down!" The pilot yelled. The breathing masks shot from the ceilings. I felt my breathing increase as I put the mask on, I was hyperventilating. I blacked out to my mother telling me everything was going to be ok._

I woke up in a cold sweat. Someone was shaking me awake.

"P-peter?" I asked rubbing my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." I hummed in response and rested my head on his chest. I felt him take flight as it lulled me to sleep again. My grip was so tight on Peter's neck he couldn't set me down to sleep on the floor, so he just lay down next me. It was the best night of sleep I've had in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>(Thank you soo much for taking the time to read my story, I do love your reviews and I will answer any questions you have, also I'd like to thank 'The Red Crayon' and 'grapejuice101' for reviewing every chapter from the start, I really appreciate it.)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/n: Well that was fast. I'd like to thank 'grapejuice101' for some of the suggestions in the story. Read and Review.)**

The next morning I awoke with my head on Peter's chest.I could feel Peter- who was very much awake- playing with my hair, he was running his fingers through the tangles. What would my parents think of their thirteen year old daughter waking up in bed beside an adolescent boy? As good as it felt, I cleared my throat, knowing the boys would be awake soon.

"Oh, I apologize Peter." I said as if I didn't notice Peter playing with my hair. I pulled my head off of his chest and sat up. I could see a pink tint to his cheeks, it made me think rather hard about what he told me last night; 'I think she wanted to know I loved her, but I do not love her.' I wondered what he meant by that. Maybe he loved me? _No of course not, stop thinking like that Ellanora, you're just going to get your hopes up and then Peter will confess his love to_ _Wendy._

"We should be getting down stairs, the boys should be up soon." I reminded him. He smiled and got off the bed, holding a hand out for me, he helped me up and wrapped his arms around my torso. In a burst of wind we flew down the hole leading to the small room below. To my utter surprise, all the boys and Wendy were awake and had breakfast on the table. It looked as though they were waiting for us. Wendy was seated at one end of the table, while Peter pulled a chair out for me on the left of the head chair.

I blushed and sat down, while Peter pushed my chair in for me and took his place at the head of the table. We all soon began to eat, the boys were rather rowdy. At one point I even had to scold one of the twins for standing on his chair.

"John." Wendy suddenly called. She repeated it again but louder. The whole table fell silent.

"Yes?" He asked giving her a startled look.

"What is your father's name?" That was an odd question, but come to think of it I was remembering less and less of my aunt and uncle.

"My father's name?" John repeated from his place next to Slightly. "Peter." I shook my head quickly, something very wrong was happening here. They all began cheering loudly, holding their cups out in honor of Peter. Wendy must of caught the look on my face.

"Micheal," Wendy asked turning to her right. "Who is your mother?" The other boys began to murmur something I couldn't quite catch.

"Ellanora is my mother, Wendy." I almost choked on the meat I was eating. _Oh no, this was bad._

"And isn't she just first class?" Slightly asked the other boys while looking at me. The boys yelled in agreement. Peter got up from his seat and howled loudly causing everyone to become silent.

"There is a new pirate aboard the Jolly Rodger," Peter announced pulling two swords from their holders. "The mermaids say she is called 'Red Handed Jill'." I thought for a moment. _The only person I could think of that could come up with a name such as that is... no, it can't be. _

"Another adventure boys come on!" Slightly yelled getting up and running from the table, the other boys at tow. I had to bite my tong from calling after them.

"She sounds fearsome." One of the boys said gathering armor. I couldn't help but stare at Wendy as she smirked. Peter snorted.

"Fearsome?" Peter questioned. "She's just a story teller." Wendy's faced changed to anger.

"Just a story teller?" She said in out rage. _Oh boy. _"'Red Handed Jill may be a brave swordsmen." The boys began to laugh loudly.

"Brave or not," Peter yelled raising his sword. "I shall cut her threw." My eyes widened as the boys shouted in agreement. _Oh no. _Wendy got up from the table and drew a sword.

"Then ready yourself Peter Pan," Wendy stated through clenched teeth. "For I am Red Handed Jill." 

Could have told you.

One part of my brain gloated. Peter was not happy, Nibs grabbed me from my chair and pushed me behind him. I mentally reminded myself to thank him later. I put my arms on his shoulders and stood on my tippy toes to look over his shoulders, blushing when I realized he never wore a shirt. He may have been my age and he was kind of cute... I hadn't spoken to him much, he was rather quiet.

"Wendy?" John asked, eyes wide.

"Tis true John," Wendy said. "Your sister has been invited to Piratecey." Peter slowly walked forward.

"But Wendy, Hook is a fiend and a bounder." Slightly said.

"On the contrary." Wendy disagreed. "I find Captain Hook to be a man of feeling." I believe Peter and I were the only ones who had caught on to that. A look of rage flashed across Peter's face as he raised his sword and swung at Wendy. Nibs grabbed one of my hands from his shoulders and held it tightly, silently warning me not to interfere. The boys and I watched in awe as Wendy attempted to hold Peter off, but alas he was too strong and in the end held his sword to her throat.

"Sir," Wendy said her face pointed toward the ceiling as Peter held an iron grip on the sword pointed at her throat. "You are both ungallant and deficient."

"How am I deficient?" Peter asked, his voice sounding deadly. It even scared me a little bit, I'd hate to know how it must have sounded from the end of his blade. Wendy shook her head, her face looked broken.

"You're just a boy." She whispered. Peter stared at her, his sword slowly lowering.

"Are you really to be a pirate, Wendy?" Little Micheal asked. Wendy thought for a moment.

"No." Peter smirked as if he had won.

"We're going home." My heart stopped. _Did I want to go home to England where everyone judged me and I wasn't happy?_The others gasped and began to protest loudly. Wendy brushed past Peter and went to stand in front of us. She knelt in front of Micheal.

"We must." She said. "We have forgotten our parents, we must leave at once. Before, we in turn have forgotten."

"I've forgotten my parents." John said like he had just come to this realization. "We must leave." The lost boys again began to protest, all turning to Peter to tell Wendy and her brothers different.

"If you wish it." He said slowly.

"If you wish it?" Slightly asked in outrage.

"If you wish it!" Peter shouted stomping his foot in a very child-like way. He flew over to me.

"Are you to leave as well?" I stared at the ground. _Did I want to go? _After all my only family was going. Peter took my silence as my answer and flew out of the tree his flying was the quickest and most angry I'd ever seen.

"Peter!" I shouted. I ran out of the tree house and into the woods, my ankle aching as I ran. I didn't care. _How dare he leave without getting a direct answer? _I fumed sitting on a large rock.

"Hello, pretty girl." A hand suddenly clamped over my hand to keep me from screaming. I clawed at the hand in fury.

"How sad Peter Pan would be if you were dead." Another voice said as the other man bound and gagged me as the other lifted me up. I tired to attack the man but the binds put on my arms and legs were very strong.

**3rd Person POV**

After Peter Pan cooled down he went back to his home. He was still angry.

_How could Ella not answer me like that? _He shouted in his head as he approached Wendy and the boys. He hadn't noticed Ella wasn't with them.

"I have arranged a fairy guide to lead you back." Peter said as he stared intently at the girl who betrayed him, the girl who was taking _his _Ella away.

"Peter," Said girl said standing up. "we've been talking, what if you came back with us?"

"Can we go Peter?" The boys begged him. A pain shot through Peter's heart, now she was taking his boys from him.

"If you wish it." He responded just like the last time. He hoped his boys would change their minds.

"Get your things." Wendy said happily. The boys howled in excitement and ran off to get their stood his ground watching sadly as his boys packed their things to leave him. Why did he bring her? None of this would have happened if he just brought Ellanora. Wendy walked over to him.

"You too Peter?" She asked. What a ridiculous question. He'd never leave Neverland to become a grownup.

"Would they send me to school?" He asked.

"Yes." Wendy responded.

"Then to an office?"

"I suppose so."

"Soon I should be a man." Wendy nodded her head sadly. He shook his head and backed quickly away from her.

"You can't catch me and make me a man!"

"Peter." Wendy said running to where he was. Peter leaned forward. At first Wendy thought he would kiss her but it didn't fit the situation.

"I want always to be a boy and have fun." Peter said in her ear.

"You say so but I think it is your biggest pretend." Wendy fired back before walking away from Peter.

**Ella's POV**

'Get off of me you filthy animals.' I wanted to shout but alas I was set on the deck and left there. Oh how I wish it were like the books, where I'd so happen to find a knife or a sharp object lying around but even so I'd have to fight all these pirates if I were to even get free. I watched as Captain Hook clad in red walked over to me. He leaned toward me and grabbed my chin.

"Ah, so this is her." He mused, his hook brushing my skin. "I must say, Pan has remarkable taste for a boy. She is quite lovely." I tried to squirm away from him but he held me painfully tighter.

"Don't worry little girl," Hook said. "You will soon be reunited by your little friends."

Hook pushed me back sending me to the floor as the other pirates laughed.

"Watch her Garrett." He yelled to a boy around seventeen with black hair and grey eyes, he was mopping up a red substance. I really didn't want to know what that was.

"Yes sir." Said 'Garrett' his voice being deeper than Hooks. Hook lead all of his men to land and once they were gone the boy dropped his mob and walked over to me. I hadn't a clue what this boy was capable of. He knelt down in front of me and pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"Get-!" I attempted to shout when a big, surprisingly came over my mouth.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, I didn't really know how much I could trust this boy. "Now, I'm going to let go of your hand and you will not scream, correct?" I nodded slowly. He released my mouth and placed his hand at my side.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine." I muttered.

"I'm Andy Garrett." Andy said smiling slightly.

"Ellanora." I murmured.

"Don't worry about your friends or Peter, Hook never wins, don't think this time will be any different." Andy explained.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"I never wanted to be a pirate," He said. "But I was to old to be a lost boy and to pale to be an Indian."

"That's not fair." I said. My mind was else where, _what if this time is different, what if Hook doesn't win? _

"That's life." We sat there in silence for a while, until we heard the voices of Hook and his men.

"Sorry, Ella." Andy said quickly, putting the gag back in my mouth. Andy stood up and grabbed the mop, acting like he was mopping the whole time.

"Ah, Garrett." Hook called climbing aboard the ship. Several of his men were carrying children. "Was she much of a problem?"

"No," Andy responded. "Didn't even know she was there."

"Just put 'em here." Hook said waving his hook at me.

"Yes, Capin'." The men replied dropping the kids next to me.

We sat there for who knows how long. Who knew if Peter would even come? I believed he would, he had to. The weather turned dark and the pirates began to cheer. They shot fire works at the sky. Hook grabbed me by my arm and threw me against the steering wheel, ripping the gag out of my mouth. I could see the one of the others taking Wendy's off, he through her next to me in front of Hook.

"There's still room for a story." Hook told us, as he caressed Wendy's face, then my own.

"I'd rather die." I said jerking my face away from him. Hook was about to say something else when Smee, another pirate interrupted.

"Capin' look at the sky." He said. It began to cloud over even more. "And look at the water." Hook pushed Smee and ran over to the water. One of the other pirates tied Wendy and I to a pole. We could her Peter's heart breaking scream.

"Pan must be dead." I shook my head and screamed as did the others. He couldn't be dead. A single tear ran down my cheek. I felt fingers lace with mine. Wendy.

"I'm sorry." She said squeezing my hand.

"Me too." I muttered watching the sky. This was it, this was the end, we were going to die.

**(Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Well here it is! It's finished, but I'm going to write an epilogue, I may or may not write a sequel, right now I want to move onto something else, I think Ella is really bad ass in this chapter, I tried to portray Peter as best I could but please tell me if I did a bad job.)**

Suddenly it began to snow. I shuttered as a few snow flakes landed on my bare shoulders.

"Ship's company, hat off." Hook ordered. The other pirates lifted their hats.

"A moment of silence for our fallen enemy, Peter Pan." Hook said. He was pathetic, killing a young boy. I was silently crying, my tears freezing when they left my eyes, I could hear Wendy sobbing as well. I squeezed her hand tightly. Never willing to let go.

"We sail at dawn!" Hook shouted excitedly. The other pirates cheered as they pulled down the sails. Two pirates came over to Wendy and I. I felt numb, they were finally going to kill us. The boys began to beg and plead for the pirates not to kill us.

"Uh uh, girlies always go first." The pirate with the boils on his face said. I closed my eyes.

_I do believe in fairies, I do, I do. _A voice whispered in my ear. It sounded a lot like Peter, could he possibly be alive?

"I do believe in fairies, I do, I do!" Wendy and I chanted loudly in unison. The others began to shout in sync as well. The pirates backed away drawing their swords. One ran at us, yelling something that sounded like death threats and then he began to shout;

"I do believe in fairies, I do, I do!"

The pirates went crazy as when we all began shouting. I couldn't help but giggle as I did. The snow fell harder making my toes feel numb. I smiled as the sun came back out and began to chant louder. Soon enough the snow was gone and the sun was shining brightly.

"He's aliveee!" Hook shouted angrily.

"YEAH!" I screamed stomping my feet.

" Why is he? What is he?" Hook yelled storming up to Wendy and putting an hand around her throat. "How about one last story before you die, the story of Peter Pan." He gripped her throat tighter when she didn't say anything.

"Once upon a time..." Hook trailed off, waiting for Wendy to finish. Right before she could I butted in.

"You're truly pathetic, Hook." I said with a laugh. Hook dropped Wendy and came over to me, grabbing my neck soon after. That was my plan, he would kill me instead and that would save enough time for Peter to come in and save the day.

"You're threatening children, what good does that do?" I asked. "And even if Peter was dead, you wouldn't know what to do with yourself." He tightened his grip on my throat. "You can't live without him, you can't live without someone to bully." The other pirates stared in astonishment as I told off their Captain. Suddenly I heard a noise, Hook dropped my throat and ran over to where the noise sounded but there was nothing there.

I looked to see Peter cutting the rope that held Wendy and I to the wooden pole. He pointed to the door at the end of the ship. Wendy grabbed my hand and dragged me into the room. I couldn't see anything but I could hear the cock of the gun and the sound of ticking, most likely the crocodile. Wendy took two swords off the holder on the wall, she then threw one at me which I caught and held up. She took more in her arms.

"Together." Wendy whispered taking my hand again. I nodded smiling. We could hear Hook firing his gun out side of the room.

"So Peter Pan, this is all your doing?" We heard Hook ask.

"Aye James Hook, it's all my doing." We heard Peter say laughter in his voice.

Hook said something I couldn't understand and then we heard the sound of a sword being drawn.

"Prepare to meet thy doom." Hook said and then the sound of swords clanking and grunting could be heard. While the pirates were busy the boys snuck into the room and Wendy gave them the swords, we were all armed and ready when Peter yelled;

"NOW!"

We charged from the room swords in the air. I clanked my sword against the first pirate I saw's sword.

"Get ready to meet your maker, shit for brains." I said with a childish grin on my face. The pirate looked extremely surprised to say the least. I grinned, knocking the sword out of the pirate's hand and punching him in the face as hard as I could. It felt good even though my knuckles hurt a bit. I heard Hook yell and froze when I saw him in the air. The only advantage Peter actually had over Hook was the fact he could fly.

I began to go after another pirate and soon was having as much fun as I did when I was a small child

**Peter's POV**

I watched as Hook grabbed Tink and shook pixy dust on himself. He began to float toward me, I just smiled wider, more of a challenge.

"It's Hook! He flies!" Hook yelled. I went to swing my sword at Hook when he met me by one of the raised sails when he grabbed my arm and held his sword at my throat.

"And he likes it." Hook said as he pushed me backward. I didn't care, it was more fun when he tried to win, but he never would.

Hook flew over and swung at me, I quickly floated upwards and the old codfish slashed his own sail. I chuckled and pushed him backward. He tried to hold himself up by his hook on a sail but he ended up severing another sail.

"You wanna fly? Let's fly!" I shouted taking off. He flowed behind me, when we got a little ways away from the ship I stopped and let him wack his sword against mine.

"Not bad, for an old man." I yelled laughing even harder as the old codfish tried to keep up. My sword got caught in his hook and we started spinning farther and farther above the ship.

"I know what you are!" Hook shouted keeping his eyes on our swords.

"I'm the best their ever was!" I said as we flew closer toward the ship again.

"You're a tragedy." Hook bellowed, yelping as I kicked him in the back. He flew into a sail and bounced off.

"Me? Tragic?" I asked cutting a rope causing something to fling forward and almost hit Hook. Sadly he ducked before it could hit.

"Ellanora, she was leaving you, Pan." Hook said. I froze, the smile falling right off of my face. She was leaving me wasn't she? No matter what happened she'd leave me with her cousins and my boys and I'd be all alone again.

"Your Ellanora was leaving you." He said. I looked to see that perfect angel fighting along side Wendy, she was laughing and smiling and cursing at the pirates.

"Why should she stay? What have you to offer?" Hook asked. I stared at my beautiful Ellanora, I was just a boy, why would she stay with me? Why did I call her mine when she wasn't? "You are incomplete." Hook ran at me sword in the air. My heart and head were having the same horrible pain, Ellanora was leaving me.

"She'd rather grow up then stay with you." Hook continued. He shoved me back hard, I landed on a wooden platform. It didn't matter if I lived or died, she was going to leave me. I had to try, even if I took her home it would be better than being in a world with out her existing at all.

"Let us now take a peek into the future." Hook taunted as I got up and flew around the ship. "What's this I see? Tis the fair Ellanora, she is a nursery of her very own. The window is shut." That hurt me more than I had ever hurt before.

"I'll open it!" I shouted flying and hitting his sword.

"I'm afraid the window is barred." Hook said.

"I'll call out her name." I said, I would get to her.

"She can't hear you."

"No!" I felt blood dripping down my four-head.

"She can't see you!"

"Ella!"

"She's forgotten all about you!"

"No! Stop it!" I screamed in agony as he kicked me through a sail.

"And what is this I see?" Hook continued as I attempted to catch my breath. I stared up at him with tears in my eyes. "There is another in your place, he is called husband." I swung my sword in attempt to hold him off, but I couldn't, there was no point. He raised his sword above his head and wacked my sword hard with it. I fell against the wooden deck broken hearted.

I breathed heavily, lifting my head up a bit, Ella's look of disappointment and surprise, tearing at my heart. Hook put his sword under my chin and began to push it up, I followed it's movements and stood up slowly. Once I was standing Hook kicked me hard with his boot.

I flew into a large barrel, everything was hurting, my heart, my body. Hook grabbed me by my throat. I could see Ella and the other children trying to run at Hook but the other pirate's grabbed them. I wanted to get up, I wanted to kill the pirate and shout out 'No one touches my Ellanora!', but I just didn't have it in me. I grunted in pain as I felt Hook's hook drive into my head, I fell to my knees holding it. I could see and hear Ella kicking, screaming and cursing loudly.

Tinkerbell flew past me, I watched as Tootles caught her, letting Hook force my head back.

"You die alone and unloved, just like me." He stated his head turning toward Ella. Hook pulled my head toward her, she looked like she was going to cry, I watched as she closed her eyes she couldn't even look at me. I was a pathetic looser, she didn't love me, why would she?

Hook pushed me hard, my head bounced against the wooden deck. I was done, it was over, we would both die, we would both be together now.

I heard my friends and my Ellanora scream in agony. I looked at her one last time, taking in her breath taking blue eyes, her lovely curls that hung at her shoulders, her slender figure that was just starting to shape, her porcelain face, her plump pink lips. She stared at me, letting one single tear fall from her cheek. I wanted to brush it away and hold her in my arms. I smiled one last time, she was beautiful. Eyes open waiting for Hook to strike me dead, I heard Ella yell, watching as she punched the guy in the face and lunged for Hook's hook. She grabbed a hold of it and held it back. He stared at her and threw her at me. She landed next to me with a _thump. _I could hear the others yelling for Hook not to touch her.

"Silence all!" Hook shouted. I could feel her looking at me. "For Ellanora's farewell."

**Ella's POV**

I snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his tanned shoulder.

"Peter," I whispered, another tear falling down my cheek. "I don't want to leave Neverland, I..."

I leaned forward and slowly savoring the moment. No one dared interrupt me. I pressed my hand to his cheek, I leaned my face toward his ear, my lips brushing his cheek.

"I want to stay with you, Peter Pan." I whispered.

I brought my face up a bit and shakily leaned forward, pressing my lips against his softly. My stomach twisted, I didn't fell sparks or fireworks but it felt amazing. I pulled back slowly, felling the ship begin to rumble. Hook grabbed me by my neck and pulled me back.

I watched that smile I loved so much appear on his beautiful face, a single tear of happiness fell down his cheek. I smiled as well. Hook's blue eyes widened as he dropped me.

"Brace yourselves lads." I heard Slightly say.

"This is a powerful thinggg." Tootles said.

"Pan, you're pink." Hook pointed out and indeed he was. I bit my lip and began to giggle. A bell sounded, I covered my ears from were I was on the ground.

"Ahh!" Peter screamed a rush of wind burst knocking most of the pirates off of the ship. I stood up a smile still on my face, I felt my self begin to float. I rose higher and higher off the ground meeting Peter half way.

"You can fly!" He shouted pulling me into his arms and spinning me around.

"I can fly!" I said excitedly. I placed my hands on Peter's cheeks and kissed his lips softly. "Go get that rotten old codfish." I said giggling happily, I felt as though I was new. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek before letting me go, grabbing the two swords from the deck and flying toward Hook. I felt my self lower toward the ground everything was right in the world.

Wendy ran toward me and hugged me tight, soon every one was hugging Wendy and I. We stopped hugging to watch Peter fight Hook. Peter was telling Hook he was old.

"Old." One of the twins asked from my arms.

"And alone!" Peter shouted happily.

"Alone." The other twin repeated. Peter flung Hook away from him and into the starry sky. Hook sank a bit toward the water where the crock was waiting, mouth wide.

"Done for." Wendy said, a look of anger on her face.

"Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!" Hook yelled attempting to rise himself.

"Old, alone done for, old alone done for!" We all repeated, chanting loudly. Hook sank lower and lower until eventually he fell right into the crock's mouth. We all cheered. I've never cheered for death before, it wasn't right but Hook was a real sick bastard. We all jumped and hugged each other.

"Silence you dogs!" We heard the voice of Hook yell. We all turned to see Peter with Hook's red cap on. "Or I'll cast anchor in you!" We all began to cheer again and run toward him. I ran up the stairs and flung my arms around him, he wrapped his arms around me as well and kissed my temple.

"Ready to cast off." Peter ordered.

"Aye, aye captain!" The boys yelled running off to do their duties.

"Oh the cleverness of you!" Wendy said with a smile. I let go of Peter and ran to hug her.

"Wendy, will you do me a favor?" I asked in her ear.

"Anything Ella, what is it?" Wendy whispered.

"Could you pack all my things for me?" I asked.

"Of course." She said pulling away. We watched as Peter whistled and millions of bright lights I knew as fairies began to fix the sails and pull the ship into the sky. We rose above the clouds, the ship riding the clouds like it actually was the ocean. It was difficult saying my goodbyes, but I knew Neverland was were I needed to be. First we dropped my cousins off at the window and then the boys at the door before just hovering outside the window, the fairies bringing the ship back to Neverland.

Peter had his arms around my waist, just like he did when I couldn't fly.

We watched Aunt Darling awaken, she stared at the children as if they were ghosts. I couldn't understand why she couldn't see them, but then she ran back and into the room, a happy look on her face. She dropped to her knees as they ran to her and hugged her. I heard her yell loudly for Uncle Darling. I watched as John shook his father's hand at first and then he hugged him tightly.

I smiled as Uncle Darling started to cry in joy and he knelt to hug the Micheal and Wendy as well. Crazy old Aunt Milicent came walking into the room every single one of the lost boys following behind her. I laughed as she stared in shock, screamed and then hugged and kissed the whole Darling family. I laughed even harder when Uncle Darling said something, Aunt Milicent said something and then all the boys hugged him. While they were distracted I saw Wendy run over to the closet, get my suite case out and began to throw my things into it.

I squeezed Peter tightly and then let go of him and flew toward the window. I cleared my throat causing everyone to look at me.

"I uh would like to thank you all for caring for me." I said softly, taking my suit case from Wendy. "But there is somewhere else I need to be." I felt Peter come up from behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Goodbye." I said as Tinkerbell sat on my shoulder. Peter pulled me backward. Wendy ran toward the window.

"You'll come back right?" She asked unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"To hear more stories about me!" Peter yelled before taking off into the night sky, myself in his arms.

"Come on," He whispered. "Let's go home."

**(I want a lot of reviews**** for me to write this epilogue, keep that in mind!) **


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**(Here it is, the epilogue! It's kind of short, but oh well. I think I may write a sequel, tell me what you think.)**

* * *

><p>"But Wendy was never to see Peter Pan again." The brown haired older woman told the little girl.<p>

"Did she mind very much?" The young girl asked.

"No, I knew he would forget," The woman answered. "He has soo many adventures." The girl looked at the acorn in her hand and then back up at her mother.

"Goodnight Mama." She said handing her mother the acorn. Her mother took the acorn and stroked her daughters hair.

"Goodnight dear one." The woman kissed her young daughter's four-head. After giving her daughter one last glance she walked over to the window and opened it, after a minute or two of staring at the stars she walked back over to her rocking chair and grabbed her knitting.

In a sudden gust of wind, a girl about sixteen with long curly black hair, flew through the window. She hovered over to the mother, she looked angry and she was literally glowing, she looked like she was about twelve weeks pregnant. A small fairy flew in after her, a pleasant smile on the fairy's face. The girl was wearing a dress made out of animal skins that clung to her form.

"You know that's not how it went Wendy." The girl said crossing her arms, the small fairy landed on the girl's shoulder, stroking the side of the girl's neck. Wendy leaned back and stared in shock.

"Ellanora?" Wendy ask looking closer at the girl.

"Who else? Why are you lying about our adventure?" She flew over to the book case and pulled out the one labeled 'Peter and Wendy', huffing as she saw the cover. It was a professional drawing of a boy in green and a girl that looked as Wendy did in her youth.

"I-I I uh..." Wendy stuttered. In another gust of wind a boy flew in the window, sixteen as well, Wendy recognized him right away even though his hair had darkened a bit over the years and he was wearing a different leafy outfit.

"Oh, Peter." Wendy whispered, standing from her chair and waking over to him. He almost let her hand brush over his cheek before shaking his head and pulling away abruptly. He flew over to the young black haired girl and laced their fingers together.

Ellanora handed Peter the book without a word, his brows creased. The look upon his face startled Wendy, she'd never seen him so frustrated, he never even looked frustrated when he battled the fierce Captain Hook.

"What is this?"

"Peter, I-I'm sorry, I still carried that pathetic jealousy I had when you payed more attention to Ellanora then myself. But let's forget that now. Are you expecting Ella?" Wendy asked, casting a strange glance at the fairy whom was playing with the young female's hair, twirling it between her delicate, tiny fingers. That was new.

"Yes," She said, her face softening. She looked down at her growing stomach, a tiny timid smile gracing her face. Peter smiled proudly before lightly stroking her stomach with one of his tanned hands.

"How did you age?" The older woman asked.

"The Indians believed we aged a year for who ever came and left Neverland, thus making us both about sixteen." Ellanora answered swiftly.

"When are you due?" Wendy asked the young couple.

"We aren't sure, it could be as long as a few years or it could be like a normal pregnancy ." Peter told her, he seemed to have a new sense of maturity, of pride. His voice had even deepened.

"Wow," Wendy said. "Have you any new lost boys?"

"Yes, a few." Peter said stiffly, he didn't trust this Wendy, she was different.

"Well that is fantastic news." She said. "That is my daughter Jane." Wendy pointed over to the bed where her precious young daughter was sleeping.

"I'd hate to ask this of you, you seem to have a lot on your plates," Wendy said. "but do you think you could take Jane to Neverland? Tell her the true story of Peter Pan?" Ellanora smiled tightly.

"Yes, Wendy." She said. "Could you tell John and Micheal I said hello, the lost boys as well?"

"Of course, I will." Wendy smiled brightly, Ellanora could sense a familiarity, it was the same bright, buck teethed smile she knew from all those years ago. Wendy walked over to her young daughter's bed and shook her lightly.

"Jane darling, wake up, they're here for you." Wendy said. She had a new sense of knowledge to her, a knowledge Ellanora respected and prayed she'd develop for her own child. The young girl sat up and rubbed her eyes bright green eyes.

"You mean it Mama?" The girl asked delightedly. "He's really here?" She hopped out of her bed ran over to Peter, Ellanora and Tinkerbell.

"Who's the pretty lady, Mama? Why are they so old? Are they married like you and Poppa?" The girl jumbled excitedly. She was practically jumping up and down. Ellanora could see so much of Wendy in the young girl. Wendy went and put her hands on the young ones shoulders.

"This is my cousin, your Aunt Ellanora a long with Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. They will have to tell you the real story, I'm afraid I've told a fib." Wendy told her daughter softly. The girl only looked to be about eight or nine.

"You? A fib?" Jane gasped, looking at her mother with wide eyes.

"Yes, even grown ups tell fibs." Wendy told her daughter. Recovering from the shock of her mother's fib she turned to the couple.

"I'm Jane." Jane said bowing at the two.

"Hello Jane, I'm Ellanora." The older girl said bowing as well.

"And I'm Peter." Peter said too bowing. Jane turned back to her mother.

"Can I go to Neverland? Can I mother? Please, Please!" Jane begged her mother taking her hand.

"Yes, my dear, it is your time." Wendy said taking her daughters hand and putting it into Ellanora's vacant one.

Peter smiled and took Tinkerbelle off Ellanora's shoulder, shaking her onto Jane's head. They all took flight at the same time.

"Goodbye Mama, I love you." Jane called after her mother while Ellanora and Peter called 'Goodbye Wendy'.

And that was the beginning of a new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>(There it was, again, I think I may write a sequel. Review me.)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue 2

**(Hello. I have decided not to write a sequel, however I did write a second epilogue to explain somethings that were confusing in the last chapter, I made Ella pregnant and you'll will meet her spawn in this chapter. I have chosen a song for this chapter, it's 'The Mortician's Daughter' by Black Veil Brides. It's a beautiful song and I put the lyrics in this last chapter, you can listen to it if you wish while reading. Beware of extreme emotion in this chapter)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I open my lungs dear<br>I sing this song at funerals...no rush.  
>These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.<br>A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly  
>Missing hotel beds I feel your touch.<em>

Tears fell from my face as I looked in the grey eyes of my son. He was mine, they were mine. Holding him against my chest I stared up at Peter, who was sitting next to me in our bed. He looked as mesmerized as I felt as he held our our daughter. I chuckled as I saw a tear slip down Peter's cheek.

"Peter, you're crying." I told him, a smile on my face. Peter looked at me and let a few more tears loose a smile never leaving his face.

"We did it." He said brushing the tears from his eyes.

"We did."  
><em><br>I will wait dear, a patient of eternity, my crush  
>A universal still.<br>No rust.  
>No dust will ever grow in this frame,<br>one million years I will say your name.  
>I love you more than I can ever scream.<em>

I sat on a log as I watched Harlequinn Valiant and Aure Xalvadora dancing with the fairies, or at least attempting to, they were only two.

"Mommy, wook Aure dance pwetty!" Harlequinn giggled twirling around with his sister.

"I see baby." I said smiling. Peter flew in front of me holding his hand to me.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked. I chuckled and placed my hand in his, allowing him to pull me up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and flew into the air just above Harlequinn and Aure.

Peter held me close to him as we slowly twirled, my head rested on his shoulder.

"I love you Ella." Peter whispered kissing the side of my neck, making my heart flutter.

"I love you as well Peter Pan."

_We booked our flight those years ago,  
>I said I love you as I left you.<br>Regrets still haunt my hollow head, but I promised you I will see you again, again._

"I won't be gone long Peter, I promise." I told him from outside our tree home.

"I know." He told me. I embraced Harlequinn and Aure at the same time. They'd grown so much, now at three years old.

"Goodbye my loves." I told them kissing their cheeks. "Don't forget to brush your hair Aure." I brushed her wild black curls out of her face.

"By Mama." They replied in unison. I stood up and just as I was about to leave for London Peter pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I love you." He cried burying his face in my neck.

"I love you Peter, goodbye." I told him backing out of the embrace and kissing him on the lips. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." Peter said.

_I sit here and smile dear  
>I smile because I think of you and blush.<br>These bleeding hollow dials...this fuss.  
>A fuss is made of miles and travels when roadways are but stones and gravel.<br>A bleeding heart and conquer every crutch._

I smiled excited to tell Wendy of Peter, Harlequinn and Aure as I landed in the woods behind the Darling's home. I stared in confusion as I saw people seated in the yard standing and speaking to each other in hushed tones. It was morning, early morning.

I walked closer to the group of people, noticing they were all in black. I walked farther until I made it to the object of the people's interest- a grave stone.

**Wendy Darling- Bender  
>Beloved Mother, Sister, Aunt and Daughter<strong>

Next to that gravestone was an identical one.

**John Darling  
>Beloved Father, Brother, Uncle and Son<br>**  
>I fell to my knees burying my face in my hands, how long had it been since we dropped off Jane from Neverland? I felt a large hand touch my shoulder.<p>

"Elly?" The voice asked. I stood up and stared at the man in front of me. He had hair snow white eyes a lively green and freakles covered him head to toe. Only one person in my entire life every called me Elly.

"M-Michael?" I asked staring at the cane in his hand. Instead of seeing the old man I saw him as the six year old I knew him as. When he spoke he turned back into elderly man.

"Yes, it's me Elly, I've been waiting for you to come back since Wendy last told me you came." He said pulling me into a hug, tears fell from my cheeks, the last time I'd hugged him he was so small he fit on my lap.

"I've missed you so much Micheal." I sobbed into his chest, he smelled of Tobacco and Oat meal. He pulled me to arms length and stared at me wiping the tears from my face.

"Don't cry Elly Belly, I've missed you too. C'mon sit down," He pushed me lightly into a chair and handed me a hanky.

"Come with me." I whispered as I wiped my eyes with the handkerchief.

"Excuse me?" He asked, placing a hand on my knee.

"Come with me to Neverland," I cried louder. "Don't stay here and die like the others."

"I can't do that Elly, I have children and grandchildren and when my time comes I'll be with my beautiful wife." I didn't say a word after that, I just cried into my hands as Micheal hugged me.

_We booked our flight those years ago  
>you said you loved me as you left me. Regrets still haunt your saddened head but I promised you I will see you,<br>We booked our flight those years ago  
>I said I loved you and I left you<br>Regrets no longer in my head,  
>I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, again, again.<em>

I flew into Peter's mine and the children's room after I left London without a word to the lost boys. I was still sobbing violently when I collapsed next to Peter on our bed. Peter shot up quickly from his sleep and pulled me in his lap. He stroked my hair and whispered comforting words in my ear as I sobbed into his shoulder. I don't know how long I'd been crying before I heard the pitter patter of tiny foot steps on the floor. I felt weight on the make shift bed and two tiny sets of arms wrapped themselves around Peter and I.

"Shh Mama." Aure's sweet voice soothed as she placed sloppy kissed on my shoulders and upper arms.

"We wove you Mama, be better." Harlequinn stated squeezing my other arm. I smiled through my tears and held my babies in my lap while I sat in Peter's lap. He hugged us to him tightly.

"I am better baby. I love you to."

_I'm home again. _

**(There it was, please feel free to PM me with any questions or you can just review me! I would love a lot of reviews for my final chapter. I'm not sure what I'll do next mainly I'm just writing crappy fluff. Goodbye my lovely reviewers.)**


End file.
